Cultural Differences
by proudinfidel
Summary: Aang is really excited about marrying the love of his life, Katara, but the Southern Water Tribe has some really strange and embarresing cultural practices. How will Aang and Sokka deal? Kataang wedding story with a focus on cultural differences and humor. Lemon but not till later, the rest of the story is T. NOW COMPLETE! :)
1. Chapter 1

**So the point of this story is to embaress the s #$ out of Sokka and Aang, and make you, the reader, laugh. There will be a lemon in it, but it won't be for a couple of chapters and I will mark it appropriately with LEMON STARTS HERE, LEMON ENDS HERE. **

**The rest of the story is T and deals with what happens when two cultures collide. I have incorporated some Native American and other customs in here to jazz things up a bit and make things really uncomfortable and comical for Aang and my readers.**

**I do refer to Azula having bison in this story, which goes along with my other fics, "Dance of the Bison Lord: An Azula Story" and "It Likes Azula?" but you don't have to read those to get this one. Just note those parts and move on or read these stories later if you prefer.**

**Lots of humor, but with a cultural twist, so if that's not your bag, turn back now. Otherwise, enjoy.**

"I'm telling you Aang, you don't want to do this!" Sokka firmly advised, his hand pointing fervently at Aang for emphasis.

Aang laughed as he sat across from Sokka at the Earth Kingdom tavern. He was feeling ridiculously happy for two reasons 1,) he was quite tipsy, really almost drunk 2.) Katara had just accepted his proposal. In less than six months time, he would be an insanely happily married man, and there was nothing Sokka could say to get him down. The two men had gone out to celebrate, but the conversation had taken a turn when Aang mentioned that Katara wanted a traditional Southern Water Tribe Wedding complete with blanket ceremony.

Aang, not knowing what that meant and not really caring in light of his good fortune, nodded his head to everything Sweetie said. In reality he only caught a few words whose meaning did not even remotely register.

Unfortunately the alcohol was not helping his memory. Even lesss fortunately, Aang was not willing to do anything about it except guzzle down more booze.

Surprisingly, Sokka was the one nursing his drink and in control. He facepalmed when Aang, already starting to sway, signaled the waitress for another drink. "Aang, listen to me," he pleaded, "Southern Water Tribe weddings are really embarrassing!"

Aang snorted and waved dismissively at Sokka. "How bad can they be? I already know you guys eat meat."

Sokka just about came out of his chair at that one. "It has nothing to do with the food, Aang!" he hissed, a little more loudly than intended, which caught the attention of a couple of patrons. Their eyes darted from Sokka to Aang wondering if it would dissolve into a fight. Sokka smiled awkwardly at them before relenting and turning his attention back on Aang. "Look," he said, lowering his voice, "why don't we do this instead: We'll fly to Iroh's. You can have a nice little ceremony on that balcony where I first caught you guys sucking face. Then, Iroh can make tea and cake. That guy's tea is fantastic; can you imagine what his cake is like?"

"Iroh cake?"

"Yes, Iroh cake! What do you say, Buddy?"

Aang's expression brightened, "I say that's a great idea, Sokka. We'll have him cater the wedding! Hmm, I wonder if Azula would lend me one of her bison to bring him down to the South Pole? Appa's going to be pretty busy..."

Sokka's face received another view of his palm. "Number one, Azula's bison are just as psycho as she is, and number two, the point is to _not_ have a Southern Water Tribe Wedding..."

Aang cocked his head at his friend. When did the blue of his shirt suddenly become so fuzzy? "Are you wearing new fur?" Aang asked after a hiccup.

"Oh no," Sokka stated just before Aang tumbled off the stool onto the wooden floor below.

# # # # #

The next morning, a terrible headache and remarkeable clarity seized Aang. He was lying on Sokka's cot, and Sokka had taken up on a makeshift bed of furs across the room. His friend had removed his shoes, but he was clothed in the exact same garments he'd worn last night. He heard Appa grumble outside.

He tried to right himself but only felt a pounding in his head. He wished Katara was there with him to heal it.

Instead, he received some friendly advice from the warrior on the furs across the room. "You might not want to move. My guess is you've got a nasty hangover." Sokka raised himself up on one elbow, regarding Aang with a somber expression.

Aang laid back against the cot. "I don't care, I'm still happy!"

Sokka sighed. "That's good buddy, but do you remember what we talked about last night?"

Aang closed his eyes to shut out the offensive sunlight. "Something about Iroh cake?"

"Anything else?"

"Iroh tea?"

Sokka blew a lock of hair out of his eyes and sat up against the wall of his room. "That's not what I'm getting at."

Aang groaned and held his head. "Sokka I have to pee, and I don't want to get up to do it!"

Sokka bit his lip to keep from laughing at the poor kid. Chances are this was his first time with a hangover, and he wasn't aware of how to recover from it. "I'll help you, but you have to promise to listen to me afterward. You weren't really in a state to listen to me last night, so you will have to do it now."

"OK, just help me please?"

Sokka drew the curtains partway shut and brought his friend a bucket. He then politely turned his back while Aang relieved himself. "Do you remember what I said last night about Southern Water Tribe Weddings?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Not really," Aang amended, setting the bucket off to the side. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it for vomit as well.

"Well," Sokka sighed, trying to think of how Toph would approach the situation, "they're really embarrassing. There's a huge emphasis placed on sex."

Aang squinted at him through the dimmed room. "Go on."

"Do you remember how Katara painted herself and pretended to be a spirit when we were at that village?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! She was so good at the makeup because that's what Southern Water Tribe females do in a wedding or engagement ceremony, or rather _after_ it. After the huge party, the public ceremony, they paint the bride and bring her to you. That's the beginning of the blanket ceremony. She's brought to you butt naked and painted like the ocean waves with paint made from snowberries so that...well you can..._remove it_ from her _if you get my drift_. "

It was clear from Aang's wide eyed expression that he did _get Sokka's drift._

"By the way, you're naked too, _in front of my Dad and Gran- Gran, _for a moment before the the two of you are wrapped in a white blanket and left to...to..." The extent of Sokka's bold speech ended right there. He was struggling to form the rest of the words.

"To have sex," Aang finally finished for him. "So what's wrong with that? At that point you're married, right?"

"Right, and there's nothing wrong with it except..." Sokka groaned, muscling the courage to continue... "they _check_ you in the morning, Aang and _her_. They look for how much paint is gone; they check the white blanket for first blood. The female elders examine _her_..." again the word eluded Sokka, but he could tell from Aang's expression that he understood. "A few of the men will look at you to make sure some of the paint got on you. Then Katara will give the elders and the males of her family _details,_ and if your performance isn't to everyone's liking, they can dissolve your marriage. But the worst part of it is, _I_ have to be one of the ones to check because I'm her brother. It's me, Dad, Gran Gran, and two other non-familial elders, most likely the shaman and..."

That did it for Aang. He wretched into the bucket.

"I couldn't have said it better myself buddy."

"Sokka, I had no idea your people had these crazy customs!"

Sokka shrugged, for the first time nonchalant since they started the conversation. "It could be worse."

Aang's jaw dropped. "What could possibly be worse than that?"

"Well, they used to leave an elder in the hut with you to _watch_ you consumate your marriage." He placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Actually, I think some families still do. Hmm...I wonder what Dad's stance on that is..."

"Sokka that is so messed up!"

"Hey, I tried to tell you," Sokka insisted, "but all you wanted to do was get drunk last night!"

Aang groaned, but didn't disagree. "How do we fix this?"

Sokka thought for a moment. "We need to get to Katara before she talks to my Dad. The problem is he's supposed to be in port today or tomorrow. He may have already arrived. Once he hears news of having a traditional Southern Water Tribe Wedding all bets are off. My Dad's really big into tradition."

# # # # #

Unfortunately, by the time Aang recovered enough to get to his bride's apartment, Hakoda had already beaten him to the punch. He was conversing with Katara when the two young men walked in.

After a traditional greeting and Hakoda had this to say to Aang:

"It means so much to me and my tribe that you've decided to have a traditional Southern Water Tribe Wedding. I know that our customs are a little strange and forward, but I appreciate you embracing them. Don't worry, celebrations last for several days, and the day of the wedding is pretty long, so there will be plenty of time to work any Air Nomad traditions you would like into the ceremony as well."

Katara came over and gave him a huge hug. "Sweetie, after Dad leaves I'll give you a session OK..."

"In front of Sokka," Hakoda grumbled as he turned to leave. "You're not married yet and we don't want to mess up your blanket ceremony." Hakoda winked at the couple. "I'll see you all later for dinner."

Katara gave her finacee' a big kiss and giggled as she turned to get the water ready for Aang's hangover healing session.

Once she disappeared into the other room Aang gripped Sokka's lapel in desperation. "Sokka, you're my idea guy! Help me!"

"Sorry buddy," Sokka sighed, "I got nothing."

**First Blood is something that sometimes happens when a Virgin has sex. The breaking of the hymen causes scant amounts of blood. There was a practice in the early US and Europe of newlyweds hanging the sheets outside their window the next morning to display to gawking friends and family that the bride was a virgin. Thankfully, the custom fell out of practice because 1.) its not reliable, not all virgin sex causes this, even with an intact hymen. 2.) Ewww, seriously, people used to do this? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Here is a little Kataangst for you kids, but I promise it will have a happy ending. I tried to make it kind of funny in a lovers quarrel sort of way. **

Katara had Aang lie down for his healing session so she could target his nervous system a little easier and get his body to stop rejecting water. He was pretty dehydrated. Most people with bad hangovers were, and to add insult to injury they usually vomited for half the day, stretching out their suffering.

Sokka watched the session for a grand total of thirty minutes before he declared himself "out."

Katara snickered at this. "Don't you think Dad will be a little upset that you didn't stay to chaperone us?"

"What Dad doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, seriously?" Sokka rolled his eyes. "What are the two of you going to do with him feeling like that? He puked a grand total of five times today. Not exactly a recipe for a great make out session."

"Really? My poor Sweetie," Katara crooned at him, halting the session to lovingly stroke Aang's cheek.

"My poor stomach," Sokka gagged, his finger pointed at his open and retching mouth.

"Shouldn't you be leaving Sokka?" Katara seethed.

"I should be!" Sokka agreed as he stood and headed for the door. "I'll see you guys tonight."

Aang waved half-heartedly at him as Katara went back to working on his temples, trying to drive the pounding out of them. She worked for quite some time with Aang sighing happily at different intervals. Just her presence was enough to soothe him, and somehow the pain was nowhere near as bad with her around. After an hour or so the painful beating of blood began to subside until it was just a dull rhythm in his skull.

At that point she had him sit up and drink as much water as he could. Then she continued along the rest of his chi paths, trying to clear the flow of energy that the toxins had blocked.

"I think I've done about all I can for you," she told him at last, and Aang noted by this time that the pain was pretty much gone. At length she stopped and brought him another large glass of water.

"So much?" Aang noted as he took the cup.

Katara smiled at him, folding her legs underneath her as she regarded him. "I bet Sokka said the same thing to you last night when you went out drinking."

Aang smiled at her and took her hand in his. "I was happy. I wanted to celebrate, but you're right I did overdo it." He took the water from her with his other hand and began to drink, never breaking eye contact with her.

Katara looked down shyly and swept a lock of hair to the side, but when she looked at him again, she found that his gaze was still fixated on her. "Quit it!"

Aang set the glass down "Quit what?"

"Staring at me!"

"I was staring?"

She gave him a playful swat. "You know very well you were. Don't pretend like you didn't know."

"OK, but if you weren't so beautiful I wouldn't have such a staring problem. You do realize that?" He took her other hand in his and kissed them both, closing his eyes to savor the taste of her skin. "So it's your fault," he murmured halfway through his kisses.

Katara cocked an eyebrow "My fault?"

"Yes, it's all your fault." Aang stopped lavishing Katara's hands with kisses. His gray eyes met with hers and a rare perfect moment happened between them. It was a moment when the pull between them was incredibly strong, when the air was reverent and still despite the wild chemistry and magic dancing between the two. They looked at each other for a long time…captivated.

And Katara kissed him.

He sighed blissfully into her mouth and his arms wrapped around her. The taste of her, the feel of her, almost too good to be true, even after three long years of belonging to each other. He could only imagine what sex with her would be like and there was nothing Aang wanted more. His physical reaction to her confirmed that. If he kissed her more than a grand total of 30 seconds his body was literally ready to take her. Many times he pulled out of her arms prematurely, for fear she might detect his response and be offended or angry with him. There was also the concern that he might get carried away and go too far with her; though their physical progress during the last three years of their relationship was painfully slow due to their schedules.

He started to pull away from her then, tearing his face away from hers a little sooner than he really wanted to.

Katara brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. "Something's bothering you. Talk to me," she pleaded.

Aang panted a little, fighting a losing battle against nature. "I don't want to dishonor you."

Katara giggled, "by kissing me?"

"No," Aang shook his head, still panting, "No Katara, I think you know what I mean."

Katara felt heat in her cheeks, but she laughed it off. "Aang, we weren't anywhere near that and you know it."

Aang looked at her "_You_ weren't."

Katara felt a rush of emotions just then, excitement, flattery, happiness. She was incredibly curious about Aang's body and any clue he gave her about it she treasured. A smile played on her lips. "Sweetie, we're going to be married. If kissing is eliciting a _reaction_ in you…that's a good thing." She took his head in her hands and nuzzled him affectionately "how else are we going to bond or have any babies?"

Aang closed his eyes to enjoy the affection for a moment before explaining. "You're right, and I want that with you more than anything…. But…everything just seems different now."

"Why?"

"It's just..your Dad, your tribe…they're very concerned about things like that," Aang let out a breath… "Things that most people keep private, are public in the Water Tribe….and I feel like everything we do, I do, is under a microscope. Heck, our first night is pretty much going to be public knowledge…"Aang trailed off, sensing that he was not explaining himself well and getting into dangerous waters with Katara as a result.

He was right. Katara's mood shifted from flirtatious to cold in an instant. She looked at him, and Aang saw the storm in her eyes.

Shit.

"Aang," she said pointedly, "you _are_ Ok with having a traditional Southern Water Tribe Ceremony, aren't _you?__"_

"Well I…"

Katara swatted him and he winced, rubbing his arm. "I explained it to you…" Katara almost growled, "I explained it to you the night that you proposed. I went through every detail and _you said it was OK_! What's changed?!"

Aang gulped. He didn't doubt that Katara was right. She probably had explained every detail to him. The problem is that Aang had taken a small shot of cactus juice before proposing to calm his nerves (on Sokka's advice). He took so little that he remained lucid throughout the proposal, but after Katara said yes, Aang's endorphin levels skyrocketed and combined with the drug to seriously alter his judgment and cognition.

The result was an Aang that whose body smiled and nodded idiotically to everything Sweetie said, but whose mind drifted on a glorious cloud of its own. In fact, his mind ranted with several minutes of the following repeated in various orders: "_YES, SHE SAID YES, I CANT BELIEVE IT! I'M GETTING MARRIED! Katara is going to be my wife and she's going to love me and we're going to have babies and…wait, I'M GOING TO GET TO SLEEP WITH HER! YES! YES! YES! YES!_ _I'M GOING TO GET LAID BY KATARA! EVERY NIGHT! BY KATARA! YESSSS!_"

The head-contained voice over had continued right through her explanation of the unique Southern Water Tribe Wedding customs. He realized this with perfect clarity the moment he remembered her mouth moving, but no words coming out.

"Well?!" Katara was still indignant and still waiting for an explanation. Her demand snapped him back to the present.

Aang let out a long, defeated sigh. "I wasn't really listening to you…" he amended sheepishly, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Katar smacked him again.

"I'm sorry Sweetie! It's just you said 'yes' and I was so happy I kind of spaced out after that…"

"You _spaced out_? UGGG!" Katara growled. She threw her hands up in the air and then pulled the back of her hair, pacing the apartment with abject anger and frustration. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Aang. Her beautiful blue eyes were like icy daggers.

Aang gulped.

Katara pointed a finger at Aang's chest. "We've already told my dad we're going through with this. So if _you_ don't want to anymore, then _you_ are going to be the one to tell him. Tonight. At Dinner. And if _you_ don't, then _you _are going to go through every one of my people's traditions with a smile on _your _face!" She stood on her toes. Aang towered over her, but Katara could still get eye level with him when she really wanted to. And she really wanted to.

Aang almost burst into tears when those blue daggers flashed at him a mere two inches from his face. "Do I make myself clear?"

Aang nodded nervously. He was sure she was about a step away from blood-bending him. Instead she opened the door behind him and shoved him through.

He fell on the stoop just outside her apartment and watched as the door slammed in his face. He winced. "Sweetie," he yelled through the door, "for what it's worth I'm really sorry."

"I'll see you tonight, Aang," she responded, but by that point she sounded more exasperated than angry.

He couldn't blame her.

# # # # #

**Yes, the chapters are fairly short in this fanfic. **

**This is because I want to update more often than I am in my other multi-chapter fanfic, though future chapters such as the wedding, blanket ceremony, etc. may be longer depending on how they go. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we find the family at Dinner and Aang trying to elicit some more advice from Sokka and Suki. After this chapter my updates may take a little longer because 1. I work 2. I am still trying to figure out how to do the next few chapters. Your patience and loyalty is appreciated.**

After the blowup with Katara, Aang left his Sweetie's apartment to see if Sokka was around. He was sharpening his sword on the porch of his abode. Oddly enough, it was Earth Queen Azula who ensured that the Gaang always had apartments in the kingdom that they were not charged for. Their relationship with her had gotten better since she had married Kuei and assumed the throne; truly she was the one that ruled the Earth Kingdom while Kuei "yes-deared" just about everything she did. Thanks to intensive therapy and off-color but well-meaning bison, she was actually becoming a halfway decent human being.

Sokka looked up at Aang from his sword care and immediately knew from his friend's long expression that his friend was in need of some therapy himself. "How did you piss her off this time? Though I have to say, my sister is not exactly difficult to piss off." He sheathed his sword. "There's a big part of me that feels for you, Buddy."

Aang sighed as he sat next to Sokka on his porch. "It turns out Katara explained the customs to me also, right after I proposed. I just didn't remember."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "You just weren't with it last night, were you?"

"Well, you were the one who gave me cactus juice!"

Sokka pointed his boomerang at him. "Hey, you were causing mini tornadoes in my apartment and so freaked out you couldn't put two words together. If I hadn't interfered you might have blown Katara off a cliff for all I know."

"Yea, I'm sure you saved the day with your interference, Sokka," giggled a female voice.

Aang looked up to see Suki standing right in front of him She wasn't wearing her traditional warrior garb, but had a simple green training outfit on that quit at the midriff and a skirt that swept just above her knees. She was carrying her fans along with a nicer dress and a set of shoes for later.

Sokka ignored her sarcasm and rushed up to hug her. "What have you two gotten yourselves into this time?" she lamented.

"I guess I could use another woman's advice," Aang said after giving Suki a friendly hug. Then he explained the whole thing.

Suki bit her lip to hold back her laughter, but she empathized with Aang nonetheless. When he finished, she thought for a moment, then gave him her take on things. "I would first clarify if Hakoda actually wants someone to WATCH. Hopefully, the answer is no. Then, find out how important this _blanket ceremony _is to him. Maybe if he's willing, parts of it can be modified to be..I don't know…a little less exhibitionist? But as for getting out of it completely," Suki shook her head. "I think that ship has sailed."

Aang sighed. He was disappointed, but appreciated her honesty. "Thanks Suki," he told her. "Sokka, what do you think?"

"I agree. We'll talk to him tonight at dinner and see what we can do about this. In the meantime," he clapped his hand on Aang's shoulder, "Suki and I are going to the park across the way for some warm ups and training. We've got a few hours before dinner; some exercise will help you clear your head."

# # # #

Sokka chose a family owned Inn for dinner, a place that was quiet and casual. Their big claim to fame was the lighting. They had unique brass and silver candelabras and sconces in the shapes of dragons, bison, and other creature mounted on the walls of the wooden tavern. The result was a unique, relaxing atmosphere that invited guests to linger for hours and sample everything the restaurant had to offer.

It was an ideal place for the family to catch up with Hakoda and start the planning for Katara and Aang's wedding. The three men and Suki arrived first. Katara was fashionably late and wore a stunning blue gown that captured the sparkle of her eyes. She gave her father and brother a hug, then scooted next to Aang in the booth and greeted him with a loving kiss. She cuddled up against him, taking her menu in one hand and stroking his leg under the table affectionately like nothing had happened. Katara's seemingly good mood and actions encouraged him, but Aang remained cautiously optimistic about her change in attitude. It was very unlike Katara to get over an argument so quickly.

Nevertheless, the five of them conversed happily at dinner that night. The conversation centered on Hakoda's adventures and the trivial, and then at last Katara decided to share the proposal story with her father and Suki, who had only heard Sokka's de-oogiefied version. "It was so sweet. He took me to this cliff, made me tea, blindfolded me, and then told me not to move. I heard his glider open and I sat there, seeing nothing and drinking oolong for a good twenty minutes before he finally came back. When he removed the blindfold, I saw his proposal written in the clouds."

Suki gushed. "Ooo how romantic!"

Sokka took another swig of applebear to keep himself from retching. He loved Aang; he loved Katara. But they were just too cute together; nauseatingly cute.

"Very creative," Hakoda congratulated, smiling at them both approvingly. "You must have been very happy when she said yes, Aang."

Before Aang could answer, Katara chimed right in. "Oh he was, Dad! Why he was so happy," Katara grasped Aang's jaw and gently turned it so she was looking him in the eyes. "He didn't hear another thing I said all night."

And there it was, amidst the sparkling blue of her eyes, the slightest little warning dagger.

Monkeyfeathers; she was still mad! Aang swallowed.

She released his jaw and went back to smiling at her family and Suki. A few more words were exchanged as the family finished their main courses. When the waitress cleared the plates Hakoda declared: "I believe it is time for desert. Katara, Suki, thank you so much for joining us." Hakoda motioned the waitress who appeared before the table and bowed. "Please escort my guests to another booth and give them desert."

"Dad, that is so old fashioned!" Katara protested. "What Aang has to say to you I can hear…"

Hakoda smiled and placed his hands on his daughter's. "Katara, it has nothing to do with disrespecting you. We are going to talk about your wedding, and there are some things that are better discussed among men, just like there are some things that are better discussed among women. You wouldn't want your brother and I picking out your wedding dress would you?" he laughed.

"I don't know, I like Taffeta myself," Sokka offered.

Suki punched him.

Katara wanted to utter a snarky comeback, but she couldn't think of one, which irritated her all the more. Her mouth drew up in an angry little pout.

Hakoda continued: "We will be an hour at most, and since Sokka and Aang are taking you home, why don't you two ladies indulge? Have an alcoholic drink or two with your dessert? It's my treat."

"Come on," Suki put her hands on Katara's shoulders. "Let's go talk about what you want to do for your wedding dress, and your bridesmaids!"

Katara's face remained pouty but she went along with Suki nonetheless. Before she left, she managed to shoot another dagger glance at Aang.

Aang watched them go. "What was that all about?" he asked.

Hakoda laughed. "During family dinners, it's customary for the men and women to separate for desert. There are some things that women need to discuss and some things that men need to discuss. Most of the time, it's easier if both groups can have time to themselves for this, without the other spying on them."

"I believe the rest of the world calls it _chauvinism_," Sokka helped to clarify.

Hakoda gave Sokka a look. "Well the Water Tribe calls it _tradition_ and I see nothing wrong with it, especially when you hear my next question."

"Oh no.." Sokka sank into the booth, suspicious of what was to come and not wanting to hear the answer. He reached for his beer and took a very large and extended drink.

Hakoda ignored him. "Before we begin planning the wedding, I need to know Aang: 'Is Katara a virgin?'"

Despite the fact that Sokka had been expecting the question, he sputtered wildly, squirting half of his beer out of his nose while the other half washed into his lungs.

Hakoda rolled his eyes and tossed Sokka his napkin. "Sokka, what are you, _eight_? Aang's the one on the spot tonight and look at how bravely he's taking my questions."

Sokka coughed against the beer that crept into his lungs and punched himself in the chest to try to clear it. "I'm..Uh, gonna go find our waitress, and order some cake." He climbed out of the booth, still coughing a little. "Anyone want cake? Dad, Aang you both like chocolate, right?"

Hakoda waved him off. "Go ahead, Son."

Sokka smiled awkwardly before leaving the booth to locate the waitress.

"Well," Hakoda redirected, still wiping the beer and snot from the table. "Now that all the women and the children are gone, would you mind answering my question?"

Aang looked at Hakoda nervously, though there was nothing to be concerned about. "She is."

"You haven't touched her? If you have, I am a forgiving man. But I need to know so we can apply the right blessings. If we do the wrong ones it will anger the Water Spirits and get your marriage off to a bad start. "

Aang shook his head fervently. "The last thing I need is an angry spirit, Sir. She is a virgin."

Hakoda nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

At that moment Sokka returned with three large slices of cake. "I thought I'd help the waitress out," he said, putting the cake in front of each of the men.

"Looks great, son, thank you," Hakoda nodded, taking the cake. "Oh and we will be doing the traditional blanket ceremony, complete with the first blood rights and everything."

"Greeaaattt." Sokka said through gritted teeth. Even though he hadn't actually heard the words 'Katara is a virgin' Hakoda may as well have said them. There were just some things about his sister he didn't want to know. He climbed into the booth and tried to become insanely interested in the desert, but his uncomfortable attitude did not escape Hakoda.

"Sokka, this is your heritage; you should value it. I hope that you will partake in some of these rituals one day. They may seem a little odd to the rest of the world, but we have very few divorces. I believe they are the reason for it."

"Dad," Sokka stated plainly, "no offense but what I do with my beloved behind closed doors is my business. No one else's."

"What about her father?"

"Suki doesn' t have a father."

"Well if she did he might see things differently," Hakoda stated firmly; then he turned his attention back to Aang. "Aang, my daughter is the apple of my eye and one of the few things I have left of Kya. Most men feel this way about their daughters, and so many of the marriages are arranged in the Southern Water Tribe by fathers with some input from the young man in question.

"Usually the young man falls in love with the bride first and asks for the bride's hand. It is assumed that the bride will return his feelings in time, provided they can form a good friendship before the wedding and the bride is agreeable to the arrangement. This is how the blanket ceremony evolved. Sex and love are one in the same in the Water Tribe; a man's performance in bed is a way of proving his love and loyalty to his new bride. This is about ensuring that my daughter is loved by the man I am giving her to. It is a final way of looking out for her. Most of the men of the tribe feel the same way and have felt the same way for generations." Hakoda smiled as he took a bite of his cake. "My father in law was quite happy with my performance if I remember correctly."

Sokka gagged on his cake. "Ahh, thanks Dad, now I hate chocolate!" he groaned in disgust.

Hakoda ignored him.

"So…as far as the blanket ceremony goes," Aang asked, scratching the back of his neck, "you just wrap the couple in the blanket and leave them there, right? What I mean to say is…you don't have someone actually watching…while they….you know…"

Hakoda burst into laughter while Sokka looked wide eyed at his father, curious about the answer.

"No Aang, that practice hasn't occurred in my family for generations. I believe my great grandfather was the last to experience that privilege. The paint and the female's report are accurate enough."

Aang let out a breath of relief.

"I wonder how many generations it will take to abolish the rest of the 'privileges,'" Sokka grumbled, moving his fingers to quote the word.

Hakoda gave Sokka a stern look. "Really Sokka, Aang, an Air Nomad and outsider to our culture has more respect for our customs than you do. Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"Call me odd all you want, Dad, but I'm getting married EK style. No drums, no dancing, and definitely no blanket ceremony. Oh but there will be food! Lots and lots of food. And Iroh Cake! That reminds me, Aang: you want Iroh to cater, right?"

Aang smiled, happy to have a change of subject. "The tea and the baked goods."

"We will have a grand hunt for the rest of the food…"Hakoda stopped himself. "Oh, but you don't eat meat, right Aang?"

Aang nodded and opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out Hakoda interrupted.

"We'll fish then. Lots and lots of fish for my new Son in Law!"

It was the destiny of Sokka's forehead to remain abjectly raw through the planning of his sister's wedding.

Aang didn't say anything; he wouldn't have to. Some Dairymen from the Northern Water Tribe had brought down Yak down to the Southern Tribe a year or two before. They were excellent at manufacturing cheese and yogurt, which Aang loved. He was certain he wouldn't starve at his own wedding feast.

"Once again, it means a lot to me that you are willing to do this, Aang." Hakoda reiterated. "My culture was almost destroyed. Nothing against our sister tribe, but I'm sure you know from having traveled there that it's just not the same." Hakoda shook his head. "We haven't had a full ceremony like this since before my warriors left to fight the Fire Nation. This wedding will do wonders to revive our people's spirit and culture." Hakoda caught himself. Though Aang was smiling at him, Hakoda saw a flash of sorrow in his eyes.

The Chief's heat sank as he suddenly remembered that he was looking at the very last member of an almost dead civilization. Hakoda cleared his throat. "Aang," he began gently, "I've shared so much of Southern Water Tribe culture with you. But you haven't told me, how did your people marry? Are there any customs that are important to you that we can incorporate?"

"I was an altar server for one wedding." Aang brightened at the memory. "Our ceremonies are very simple. The hands of the man and woman are tied together with orange and yellow thread by a monk. Then the man and the woman give each other tattoos."

Hakoda swallowed. "Like yours?" he asked nervously.

Aang smiled sadly at Hakoda as he remembered his lost people. "No," Aang whispered. "They were small, smaller than a gold piece and usually given on the back of the hand or shoulder. The monks said a few blessings; I don't even remember what they were. When that was done, the immediate family and a few close friends had desert and a few drinks. Then the new couple went to bed. The public celebrations began in the midmorning and lasted into the night." Aang looked down. "I remember there was a lot of dancing on that day."

Hakoda reached across the table to touch Aang on the shoulder. "We will make sure whatever is important to you happens in the ceremony. This is your wedding too."

_Finally_ Aang thought _Opportunity._ "Chief Hakoda?" Aang began. "There is this one thing."

"Name it."

Aang swallowed uncomfortably. "Do Katara and I have to be naked during the blanket ceremony?"

"Yeah, do they?!" asked Sokka , who had had an uncharacteristic run of silence until just then.

Hakoda chuckled. "You won't be naked. You will both be wrapped in a blue cloak to symbolize the sorrows of your old life. When you take it off you are shaking off your old lives and embarking upon a new life filled with happiness and possibility symbolized by the white blanket. You may wear a pair of shorts underneath the cloak if it makes you more comfortable, but Katara must remain bare skinned under hers. It will mess up her paint if we try to clothe her." Hakoda winked at Aang, "and messing up the paint is _your job_ Aang!"

**The Blanket Ceremony is a real thing among the Native Americans, though it isn't done exactly the way I describe it here. Google it if you're curious. **


	4. Chapter 4

** We start out with Aang and Katara talking and then some general desciptions of the wedding planning, etc over the next few months. **

Katara was more than ready to talk to Aang by the time the men finished. In fact, she and Suki had taken up outside to enjoy the warm night air. They were waiting when the three men exited the building.

When Hakoda announced he was leaving, Aang turned to give him a grip at the elbow handshake, but the man pulled him into his chest for a hardy hug. Hakoda did the same thing with Sokka, despite the fact that the young Water Tribesman was full to the brim with oogies, not only from his sister and future brother in law, but now his father as well. Sokka was convinced he would loose weight by the time this whole affair was over.

He took his leave of Aang and Katara, with his arm draped casually over Suki. He flashed Aang a thumbs up for good luck as they left.

Then Aang and Katara were left there under the starry sky and the gentle canopy of trees surrounding the inn. Alone and awkward.

Aang was far taller than his beloved, but her rigid, crossed-arms posture made him feel like he was two inches tall. He wanted to tell her that he didn't care how mad at him she was, that he loved her, would always love her and was extremely happy to marry her despite their differences, despite how much they set each other off. That was a part of what set them apart; wasn't it?

But Aang had never been very good with words; he didn' t even use them to propose. So he just kind of stood there, scuffing the ground nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked like a nervous teenager, which he was. But he was also a man about to get married, and he didn't even know how to pour his out aching heart to his future wife.

And Katara just stood there, regarding him with her crossed arms and defiant posture, though her face seemed to have softened a little in the moonlight. "Well?" she said at last.

Aang looked up at her, his eyes big and begging for forgiveness. "Well, what?"

Katara let out a breath. "How did it go?"

Aang smiled at her in the dark. "Your Dad's a good guy...and I'm going to go through with it."

Katara's eyes narrowed. "The whole ceremony?"

"Yeah, and I'll be nice about it Katara, I promise."

Aang thought Katara would be pleased. Instead she hung her head in her hands as she began to pace. "Once again, what changed Aang?" she groaned. "This afternoon, our traditions were freaking you out and now...you're Ok with them?"

Aang sat down on the bench she had been pacing in front of and patted the area next to him. "Sit down with me, Sweetie, please?"

Katara huffed a little, but did as she was asked.

Aang wasn't good with words, but he thought he'd try them nonetheless. "Your Dad explained the meaning behind the practices, and we are going to alter the blanket ceremony a little so that I can be more comfortable. I'm sorry I got so nervous..but my people didn't consider sex to be a public affair. It was a sacred act between two people and the business of those people only. So when Sokka told me about everything...I kind of freaked out. I'm sorry."

Katara let out a breath, and her shoulders slumped. Realization seemed to sweep over her. "I'm sorry I was so angry earlier, Aang. It's just that...this is really important to Dad."

"Is it really important to you? I know these are your people's ways, but Sokka's not going to have a traditional Southern Water Tribe Marriage. Are you just trying to please your father?"

Katara sighed and leaned back against the bench. She looked up at the sky. Yue was bight and gleaming in the midnight stretch above her. She wondered if Aang had heard anything about the part of the ceremony where the Tribe gathered at the water's edge to "sing up the moon" towards the end of the wedding day. She had been ten the last time she'd attended a traditional Southern Water Tribe wedding. She remembered the drums, the dancing bride, the warriors dressed as spirit animals as they rounded the ritual fires. She hadn't attended the blanket ceremony; that was only for immediate family members and the holy elders, but Katara had helped apply the bride's paint before she was led into the consummation hut. It had all held a magical quality for her. Then the men left, and the focus became on survival, not tradition.

"No, Aang, I'm not just trying to please Dad. The blanket ceremony is really the only part that makes everyone nervous. And yes, it makes me nervous too, but it is considered holy, and the most serious part of the wedding." She gave him a little smile.

He returned it.

Katara continued. "The rest of the wedding is really quite beautiful; there's a lot of dancing, and music, and spirituality involved. You'll fit right in, you really will."

Aang took her hands in his. He studied them for a minute. He loved those hands, hands that healed, that nutured, that encouraged. He wanted to treasure them always. He kissed them like he had earlier. "I'm not worried about that. I just want to make sure we're doing this for the right reasons. I want it to be what _you _want, not just what Hakoda wants."

"It is. Our people almost died Aang. They were almost like yours," Katara said at last. "We became so afraid that many of us forgot who we were. I'm hoping we can remember again, and that you can be part of it. But I don't want you to hate every moment of our wedding."

"I won't, " Aang said as he lavished her hands with kisses. "Your Dad is going to let me wear shorts under the cloak, and no one is going to be watching us when we do make love. Your Dad said that we will be wrapped in the white blanket and left alone to enjoy our first night."

Katara let out a breath. "I was wondering about that. What a relief!" Then she processed the rest of what he said and cocked an eyebrow at him. "What about me? What do I get to wear under the cloak?!"

Aang grinned at her. "I tried Sweetie, but Hakoda won't allow it! You get to be fully traditional."

Katara's mouth formed an irritated little "O," and she smacked her fiancee' playfully, though it was really her Dad she was angry with.

# # # # #

"There's a big part of me that really can't believe you're going through with this," Sokka told him the next day. A big part of Sokka continued to disbelieve, despite the months of planning that followed.

Of course, Aang, being the Avatar, couldn't stay confined to the South Pole. He had a lot of meetings and other worldwide duties to attend to, but whenever he was around he took part in many family dinners in which men and women divided for dessert. The women centered their conversations around the dresses and bridesmaids and cake, while the men turned their attention to sex, food, and well...more sex. Hakoda, Bato and men that Aang had never interacted with before lavished Aang with tips, advice and carnal knowledge that made Aang blush. There had been more than one occasion when some random friend of Hakoda's had dropped in, their coat crusted with snow and ice from a hunt or walk home; they'd stopped by just to share some position or sexual technique with the "young virgin" so that Katara would be sure to scream with pleasure.

He bore it all with silence, short forced laughs, and a gritted smile. Every time he felt panicky or uncomfortable he thought of Katara and Hakoda and how happy it made them both to include him in their voyeristic customs.

Sokka was more open about his discomfort. He hung his head in his hands, left the room stating he "had to pee" or suddenly became really hungry during such incidents.

A couple of the men called him out on it. "You're no fun Sokka! Come on, give your future brother some advice. We know you deflowered that Earth Kingdom warrior of yours, and yet you're stingy with your knowledge? You owe Aang your wisdom!"

Sokka felt that what he really owed Aang was an apology for his rowdy Tribe and family.

Their view on animals also took Aang some getting used to. Skins were used to make everything. There was some artic cotton growing on the outskirts of the tundra, but it was considered precious and used for only a few things. The infamous white blanket being one of them.

But skins were a staple in the water tribe. They covered the floors, served as blankets, the sails of the ships and the coverings of the drums. Almost everything was made from them and some members of the Tribe were almost always hunting to keep up with demand for clothing and meat.

One day Aang went out to find Hakoda. He was a few hundred yards from his hut sitting next to the bloody carcas of a newly slaughtered Elk. Bato and another Water Tribesman were also present.

Aang felt a reflexive lunge of bile into his throat. He never understood why people loved meat so much they killed a beautiful animal in order to get it. He respected life too much to even contemplate the idea, though he had decided he would never openly judge his in laws for doing it. He turned to leave when he heard the men begin to sing.

It struck him as odd, so he stopped to listen. Then he realized, it wasn't just any song.

It was a prayer.

The melody was a little sad, he thought, but it was also really beautiful. When he turned around he saw all three men kneeling, their hands held aloft to a Greater Power. As Aang listened to the words, he understood they were praying for the animal's soul. They were also thanking it.

In spite of himself, Aang smiled. He realized they respected life also. They just had a different way of doing it.

Despite the discomfort, the insanity, the misunderstandings, and the embarressment, the months did pass. Aang and Katara's wedding day grew closer and closer. Before he knew it the fateful day was less than three weeks away.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this chapter touches on some Air Nomad customs, and Iroh makes an appearance also. Thanks for waiting. I hope you enjoy!**

Most of the wedding had been decided upon, but there remained several details to finalize. Thankfully, the world was more stable than it had been in years, and most of Aang's Avatar business consisted of formal meetings and witnessing a few treaties. Aang had to attend to some of this official business in the Fire Nation, but on his way back, Aang crossed the continent to Ba Sing Se where Iroh met him with all of his tea-making glory.

The old General had agreed to cater the wedding months ago, but Aang and Sokka arrived to sample tea and cake and make the final choices for the menu.

"I have been thinking a lot about your cake," Iroh mused as he led the two young men into the kitchen. "I have several samples. One of them I've just developed specifically for complimenting my tea. It's been a big hit with my customers. " He gestured to a flattened, but golden and fluffy confection that sokka picked up and held between two fingers. He nibbled on it questionably; the cake had a light and fresh taste, like vanilla beans mixed with mango. He was pleased. "I like the taste, although it doesn't really look like a wedding cake."

"That's just the thing, " Iroh pointed out. "I've never made one of these as large as a wedding cake. I will have to make a few adjustments…"

Sokka eagerly interrupted. "Ooo, make it bigger with extra icing!

"Maybe some chocolate icing?" Aang suggested.

Sokka eyed his friend "You forget , Aang, I hate chocolate now." A shudder ran through his body.

"What?" Iroh laughed.

Aang sighed. "You don't want to know. Let's just say it has to do with my _traditional_ ceremony."

Iroh looked at Aang for a second before something clicked and he gave out a large belly laugh. "Oh, _Traditional _ Southern Water Tribe, eh? And how's that working out for you?"

Sokka coughed uncomfortably, and Aang just shrugged. "I'll let you know when I actually go through with it."

"Oh," Iroh waved him off, "You don't have to tell me. I'll just stand close to the consummation hut. Then I can tell how it's working out by the look on your face when you and Katara exit in the morning." Another joyous belly laugh burst from Iroh, and he banged his fist on the table with the force of his laughter.

The two blushing men waited for his raucous fit to fade. "I hate to be a killjoy, Iroh," Sokka corrected, "but you'll never get close. There are people who wait outside by that hut all night just so they can be the first to embarrass the newlyweds in the morning. You'd think there's a 70% off sale waiting in there or something."

Iroh gawfed and clapped Aang on the shoulder, "Well, I don't envy you my friend, but I am sure you will be so happy with your new bride, you won't care how many people stare at you."

"That reminds me, Iroh, how are you to the South Pole? Do you think psycho…I mean Earth Queen Azula can sport you a bison?"

Iroh rolled his eyes "Doubtful. All of her females are pregnant and she's using the males for some kind of therapy project for veterans with PTSD."

"She's doing what?"

Iroh shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just say I'll be needing a ride."

"No problem, we'll just pick you up after the bachelor party," Sokka told him, "say Tuesday after next?"

After finalizing their tea choice and giving Iroh the final guest count, the two men set off for the Southern Air Temple. There was talk of bringing a colony of Air Acolytes here, but it remained unoccupied for the moment: a silent reminder of the ancient slaughter. Aang wanted to find information to help him clarify the rituals his people used for matrimony. Hakoda was anxious for Aang to choose the rites important to him so they could be incorporated and the wedding day plans completed. Sokka came with him to the temple, but sensed that his friend wanted to be alone. So he took upon a ledge to sharpen his boomerang while Aang stole into the holy area of the temple, the place where sacred texts and articles were kept.

He paused at the doorway to regard the overturned tables and bookcases, the broken glass, and the ground that was evenly coated with a layer of timeless dust. He ran his hand against the burn marks at the walls, saying a silent prayer to the Universe for the souls of his people. After several moments of reflection and tears, Aang decided to get started. What was it Katara always said? If you want to find something, start by cleaning.

He righted the tables and the bookcases , using muscle and various styles of bending. He swept up the broken glass and then summoned the wind to send the dust out the window. He replaced the scattered books by hand, paying special attention to their titles. At long last he found one, a book of Sacred Rites. It described many ceremonies: blessings for bison, instructions for the tattooing ceremony, and then, at long last he came to the part dealing with marriage. It described the threading rite, in which the couple's hands were bound with orange and yellow thread. It was similar to the Water Tribe's rite of joining the two by having them drink from the same tea cup. It symbolized unity and that the two had become one. Aang thought it was a nice sentiment, but didn't really care too much for this part of the ceremony. He thought drinking from the same cup would be fine. One thing that did interest him, however, was the matrimonial tattoos.

He learned from the text that the tattoos were of a looped arrow to signify the eternal nature of love, and they were very small, just like he remembered them. There were several designs displayed in the text. One looped arrow resembled a circle of vines, another looked like a thin ring of clouds, and another was simple and plain like the ones lining his body.

It was up to the couple to choose the design, but the significance of them was the same. The newlyweds had to give the tattoos to each other. The monks could not do it. Family could not do it; neither could friends. It had to be the bride to the groom and vice versa. The purpose behind this was to remind the couple that they would hurt each other in life. It was inevitable that they would argue, disagree, and dislike each other from time to time, but it was always the duty of the other to salve the wounds they made in due time. Therefore, after giving the tattoo, the bride had to bandage it, and the husband had to dress the wound he gave his wife.

Aang smiled as he carefully marked the page. He liked the significance of the tattoos; if there was one thing to include from his people in his wedding, it would be this. He searched the temple for tattooing supplies. Having found them, he made his way the courtyard, which was wild with thorns and disuse and time. Despite the lack of care, however, Aang found several of the small bushes necessary to make the ink and harvested their berries. This done, he loaded Appa and set off with Sokka for the Southern Water Tribe.

# # # # # #

They flew quick and sure for the South Pole, and when the two young men arrived, half the village ran out to greet the lumbering bison and his passengers. Aang hugged Hakoda and ruffled the hair of the village's children, but the one face he was searching for wasn't there.

He made his way through the village, looking in all of Katara's favorite places. At long last he found her bending in the newly constructed water temple. She resembled a snow flake, dancing there amidst the square and symmetrical blue pools. The water she commanded danced with her, and he watched her hips and bottom move below her sweeping skirt as she shifted through the stances.

He licked his lips and smiled, a little lecherously to himself. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed her hips sway the fabric, but he'd found himself staring more at them lately. When he did his mind went to places….places he almost felt guilty for visiting. But then again, he reminded himself, they would be married in only a couple of weeks. Was it wrong to want to frame and caress them, to use her bottom as leverage and press her to him? The rest of her tribe certainly didn't seem to think so.

It had been a few weeks since they'd seen each other. She'd chosen to stay down in the South Pole and put the final touches on their wedding, but Aang well remembered the way she made him feel, and his heart sped up a little at the sight of her. For a long time he watched her unaware, hiding behind the icy columns and the giant crystal flowers the benders had constructed along the walls, and then he saw her stop. "So now you're spying on me, Aang? Is that the best way to start a marriage?" she asked without looking at him.

He bent down and made the shimmering pools harden into ice. She felt the change in her environment and turned to regard him as he came out of his hiding spot. Her lips pursed together and her blue eyes grew luminous as she watched him cross the ice to her. "I was watching you, not spying on you." Aang corrected. "There's a difference."

Katara didn't' say anything, but her chin turned up and she crossed her arms with mock defiance.

Aang found it adorable; he grinned at her. "I don't' get a 'hello?'"

Katara opened her mouth as thought to answer him, but she never got her chance. Aang's lips were on hers before she could form a greeting, and his tongue was turning her mind to mush the next instant. His arms went around her, pulling her into a sound and sensual embrace which Katara reciprocated by caressing the small of his back. They remained like that, entwined and writhing like snakes, and before Aang even knew what he was doing his lips were on her neck and his hands were on her bottom. Katara let out a little gasp and then his name.

Aang paused to smile against her skin "You don't mind this, do you Sweetie," he crooned into her ear, his hand still caressing the hips and bottom he'd drooled over moments earlier. "After all, we're going to be doing a _lot more_ soon." Despite all of the affection, however, he'd noticed Katara's body had taken on an uncharacteristically stiff quality.

He pulled away to regard her, his eyes full of inquiry. But she was looking over his shoulder.

He turned, slowly to see Chief Hakoda, Sokka, and at least twenty other grinning Water Tribe warriors behind him. He noticed Hakoda and Sokka were holding a fishing net.

"I'm glad you made it home safely, Aang," Hakoda announced. "But now you must come with us. You see, it's time for you to be initiated into the Tribe."

And the fishing net was on Aang before he could process a thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Our screwy wedding traditions continue. **

Aang's first thought when his feet hit the icy water was **"**Monkeyfeathers this is F-ing cold" It turns out that tribal initiation consisted of plunging the initiate, half naked and wrapped in a fishing net, into an icy pool of water outside and forcing him to remain submerged in the sub-zero bath for a total of ten seconds.

When the water went up to his shoulders he heard Katara scream: "Dad, Sokka stop it! Stop it right now!"

"The way he was all over you he needs this Katara!" Aang heard Bato shout. "Your wedding is still many days away!"

This comment sent off a chorus of laughs among the twenty men.

Aang sputtered and shook violently as the men placed their hands on his head to keep him up to his shoulders in the icy bath. He was still wrapped in the net, so he couldn't firebend to warm up the water. All he could do was stand there, processing cold and pain. Lots and Lots of pain. He caught sight of his beloved fuming at her family before darting off to his right, he hoped to get a blanket.

Meanwhile Sokka kept one hand on the ice and the other under Aang's armpit for stability. "I'm really sorry, Buddy," Aang heard his friend whisper, and when the count reached ten, Sokka quickly pulled him up out of the water with the aid of Hakoda.

Katara arrived a second later brandishing a plush polar bear dog skin and shouting various obscenities at the men who had instigated the event. Aang had never been happier to see a dead animal in his life. He dove into the fur, and Katara wrapped him in this and her arms. "Come on," she told him a few seconds later as she removed the net while keeping him covered. "I know you don't want to move, but I need to get you inside." Still trembling violently, Aang struggled to his knees, leaning on his bride for support. She led him to a high arching igloo where a fire was roaring and a large pot steaming over it.

She set him down on a bed of furs. "I'll get you some tea.."

"No, No," he choked out as his arms clamped down on her. "I don't…" he swallowed, struggling to get command of his voice as his body seized with cold. "Don't let go of me. I need you.." he whispered desperately, nuzzling up against her "I need you."

Katara was touched and tightened her embrace, enveloping her trembling fiancée even more fully in her arms. She drew his head to her breast, and held him there, which Aang rather enjoyed.

"I'm so angry," he heard her say. "Dad should have made an exception for you after your iceberg incident. That could have triggered a terrible memory."

Aang sighed, snuggling further into the softness of her breasts, which he felt heave under the fur cloak she was wearing. "Don't be angry with them, Katara," he said after several minutes, "it's just a tradition. Besides," he looked at her, his gray eyes gentle, "you were worth it."

Katara smiled and pecked him gently on the lips before returning his affectionate nuzzles. He sighed with contentment as he felt his body begin to warm up with her efforts. Katara was worth it; that's what he had been telling himself over the past six months, and as far as Aang was concerned, it was true. She was worth any insanity, custom, or marital weirdness he had to endure.

The two lovers snuggled against each other for what seemed like an eternity before Aang heard footsteps and felt Katara's body stiffen in reaction to the presence.

"You shouldn't have done that," he heard Katara say rather coldly. "That wasn't necessary. What if he catches a cold, or worse?"

"Then you will heal him Katara, just as you always have," it was Hakoda's voice, "But now he is one of us. He has been baptized by the icy reaches of the South Pole."

Katara didn't say anything else, but Aang heard her snicker under her breath. Aang pressed his trembling lips to her cheek. Their eyes met. _Let it go Katara,_ he tried to tell her through his eyes, _let it go._

Aang felt something nudging his shoulder, and he looked over to see Hakoda's arm extended and offering a steaming cup. In his other was a set of folded clothing. Now that his trembling had died down and his body temperature normalized, Aang had better control of his arms. He took the offering and sipped the warm liquid. He was caught off guard by the tea's strength and pungency.

"Be sure you drink it all," he heard an old voice say, and out of the corner of his eye he saw another figure enter the hut. She was slight, and her features were masked by a fur hood. She seemed to be permanently contorted into a stooping posture, which allowed her to enter the igloo with a little more ease. She shuffled a little when she walked, balancing on a cane made of bone for stability. Aang was amazed by the sharpness of her eyes which were sunken into a wrinkled but wizened old face.

"This is Meguma," Hakoda explained. "She is one of our most trusted elders; because of this we all call her 'Mother.' She will help provide the rites for your wedding, and she will be completing the rite of initiation here."

Aang started to move, but Meguma staid him with her hand, which had a slight Parkinsonian tremor. "Remain seated and be silent," she instructed, and Aang settled back against Katara.

She began to chant in a low voice and produced what looked like a tiny drum on a stick adorned with feathers. It produced a shaking sound as she outlined the aura of his body with it. After one rotation around his body, Meguma gestured to the cup, instructing him to drink, and Aang did, completing the strong tea against his reflexes.

"Now he is one of us," Meguma declared. "For the ice has not opened up and swallowed him."

"Oh, please like that's ever happened!" a sarcastic voice quipped from the doorway. Sokka.

Meguma glared at him. "The one with foreign blood respects our customs more than your rascal, Hakoda," she grumbled disapprovingly as she placed the rattle into the furs draping her crouched figure.

"I know, Mother," Hakoda sighed. "We should have Aang dress and then begin the initiation of his servants for the wedding."

"No can do Dad," Sokka lolled. "Zuko's not here yet."

Meguma set her lips against her gums, and Aang noted how they retracted into her face. He guessed that she must be missing some teeth. "When will the other groomsmen be here?" she asked.

"Day after tomorrow at the latest. Zuko was supposed to start traveling a couple of days after we left," Aang told her. His body temperature had returned to normal and the tremor had left his voice.

"Hmm," Meguma noted sternly "And what about your daughter's servants, Hakoda? And that Earth Kingdom warrior your rascal defiled. They must also be blessed."

Sokka threw up his hands. "Dad, did you have to tell _everyone _about Suki and I?"

"Don't be mad at Dad Sokka!" Katara corrected before Hakoda could answer. "You were the one talking with Bato about your night in the tent after Aang took out Ozai. Or don't you remember that little detail?"

Sokka shrugged. "Katara just because you're sexually frustrated and I'm not is no reason to..."

"Silence!" Meguma shouted, and she let her stick down against the igloo's floor. "Your bridesmaids, Katara, when will they be here?"

Katara swallowed. "Toph , Suki, and Ty Lee should be here by tomorrow. Mai is coming with Zuko. I got a hawk a couple of days ago informing me of their arrival."

Meguma nodded. "Hopefully everyone will get here on time.," she grunted. "We will barely have enough time to complete the ten days of separation."

Aangs ears perked up at that one. "Meguma…I mean, Mother, what are you talking about?"

Her old eyes fixed on him "Ten days before your wedding, the men and the women are separated so that the women can bond and draw wisdom from each other, and vice versa from the men. Then, when you are reunited with your beloved it will be even more joyful. You are not allowed to see your intended in this ten day period."

Aang was certain his heart stopped. His arms instinctively wrapped around Katara, and Katara embraced him back. He hadn't been told about that part of the wedding. He didn't like the thought of that, though his people had cherished a similar custom of 3 days of separation prior to the wedding.

Meguma seemed to read his thoughts. "Do not worry, the time will pass quickly. Besides, I am told your groomsmen are planning quite the bachelor party for you." She raised her staff and cracked it firmly against the ice, forming a hole below Sokka's right foot.

He gave out a little cry as his foot fell through the ice, and he mumbled a bunch of obscenities as he tried to free himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go kids. Next chapter after this is the wedding. I promise. Thank you so much for taking this journey with me! And thank you also for your patience. My readers are awesome!**

At long last the bridesmaids and Zuko made it to the South Pole. Everyone was in an especially good mood, except for Toph, who kept complaining about having to wear boots in the arctic cold. Thankfully Suki had taken it upon herself to lead her around.

The blessing went well also. The servants avoided the dunk into the icy waters, but received a sacred mark on their foreheads and a chant from Meguma. Tomorrow the ten days separation was to begin.

Aang and Katara were equal parts anxious about the requirement and anticipating it. They didn't want to be apart, but the end of it meant being together in every way a man and woman could be.

That night, Katara was tending the fire in the igloo's hut, and Aang watched the smoke envelop her head like a halo. Tonight they'd been given the rare treat of privacy since their engagement began, and Aang wanted to treasure every minute he had with her that night. She reached over the pot, and he couldn't help but notice the enticing shadow of cleavage that appeared as she leaned to stir the seaweed soup.

Ten days couldn't be over fast enough.

She caught him staring, but didn't call him out on it; she only smiled at him approvingly and straightened up, much to his chagrin. For when she did he could no longer catch that beautiful and enticing shadow. She ladled two bowls of the stew out and placed one in his hand. The other she placed in front of her as she sat before him on the folded skins. They ate together in silence.

They loved each other deeply, but the progress of their physical relationship had been painfully slow. He wanted her. More than anything he wanted to be with her, but something stopped him. Fear of dishonoring her? Or disbelief that she would acutally want him in that way? Even though logically this made no sense; after all she had agreed to marry him, and sex was a part of any healthy marriage.

"I have something to show you," Aang told her when she finished her supper, and he produced the book of sacred rites he had taken from the Air Temple. He opened the page dealing with the nuptual tattoos.

Katara smiled as she looked at the various designs of looped arrows. "They're all so beautiful. I like the one that looks like the clouds, but I have to admit ,Aang, I'm a little nervous about getting a tattoo."

He placed his hands on hers. He loved those hands; his slender fingers smoothed the joint of her thumb. It was here where he would pierce her ten days from now. He had elected to have his placed on the back of his shoulder. "We'll do the tea part of the ceremony first; your dad is going to put a painkiller in it. And I promise I'll be gentle."

"Really? I hope not too gentle."

Lost, Aang stole a glance at her; Katara's eyes were alight with mischief and her teeth were tugging at her lower lip. She was leaning forward again to better his chances of seeing her breasts. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

Suddenly it clicked and he burst into a fit of laughter. "You're a wicked woman!"

"Well according to Sokka, I'm sexually frustrated, so that's going to make me even more wicked." Much to his dismay she took the empty bowl from him and stood up. She brought both of them back over to the hearth.

He knew she was playing with him, but there was the slightest bit of contemplation in her actions also, as though she was deep in thought about something. He had a good idea of what. "Katara," he chanced, "I know we've been together a long time, and I know I don't touch you the way your brother touches Suki..."

"You came close, the other day in the Water Temple," Katara interrupted him, smiling. "I liked it Aang."

He returned her smile. "It has taken me so long because my people...we were very reserved about that kind of thing. Sex before marriage was seen as a dishonor to the woman, to her family. That's why our ceremonies were so simple, so the couple could wed easily before anything happened they would both regret." Aang chuckled, remembering. "One couple that the monks wed didn't even tell their family they were married until a year afterward; needless to say, the reception was really delayed. Please don't think its because I don't love or want you. The other day should prove that." Aang rubbed the back of his neck as he began to blush furiously. "I kind of lost control of myself," he admitted shyly.

Katara clasped her hands together and beamed at him. She closed the distance between them quickly and settled into his lap, which he loved and hated at the same time.

Her proximity was driving him crazy. Why did she have to be so enticing?

Katara made a move to kiss him, but Aang produced something which stopped her, a plain white envelope. "I have this for you," he said.

She looked at him quizzically, but took the envelope nonetheless. "A love letter?"

Aang blushed a deeper red. "Sort of," he mumbled. "It's...well just wait until you're alone to read it, Ok?"

Katara giggled and leaned in to kiss him. A minute later they were nuzzling again and holding each other until the wee hours of the morning.

At long last, Aang left his bride and made way for the men's camp. The small, simple igloos glistened in the distance as though the soft drifts were encrusted with diamonds.

Aang went in through the door to where the sleeping forms of Zuko and Sokka were nestled up against the wall on spearate beds of fur. Thinking he had settled just under the knife, Aang went over to his own bed and laid down, but just as he was readying himself for sleep, he felt the weight of a fishing net come down on him.

Aang bolted upright. "Oh no Sokka, I am not going into the ice water again!"

"Actually it's me, " Zuko said, and he lit a flame in his hand so they could see each other. "Apparently they use nets for everything down here," he shrugged. "I thought I'd use one to finally capture the Avatar and regain my honor or something like that." He smiled lightly at his joke. Keeping the flame lit with one hand, he used the other to free his friend. "Funny thing is, I'm going to totally lose my honor at your bachelor party."

Aang shook his head along with the rest of the net off. "I wouldn't worry about your honor, Zuko. My bachelor party is probably going to consist of hunting and then skinning a bunch of dead animals..."

Zuko scratched his head, confused. "Last I checked, Madame June doesn't have dead animals."

"_Madame_ June?"

"Yeah," Zuko laughed. "The bounty hunter turned hooker! Can you believe it?"

"Well, the woman loves money," Aang reasoned, settling back onto his bed, "and sex sells."

"Apparently she's got herself quite the gentleman's club outside of Ba Sing Se. My uncle told me about it. We're leaving tomorrow to go check it out. Doesn't leave much travel time so we're pretty much gonna head there and come right back."

A brothel wasn't quite up Aang's alley, but anything was better than watching a bunch of animals die. "I'm amazed Hakoda doesn't have the next ten days planned out."

"Well, the rest of the tribe is going hunting and fishing. You're going to spend your last night of separation with Hakoda so he can impart his wisdom on you; he promised no hunting."

Aang laughed. "Zuko, if you knew the wisdom that's been imparted on me over the last few months, you wouldn't believe it!"

"Yeah, I heard you were going traditional from that guy over there." Zuko gestured to where Sokka was passed out on a bed of furs, a light snore and a lighter string of drool emitting from him. "What can I say?" Zuko shrugged. "The little guy got all tuckered out waiting up for you. Anyway, the Chief thought you'd be more comfortable with us. He knows you're not into hunting."

Aang smiled. He was happy Hakoda had made some exceptions for him, despite how anxious he was to bring back his people's ways. "Madame June's it is then I guess."

# # # # #

Madame June and her employees were quite gracious to the three gentlemen, that was until Sokka started a bar fight and wrecked her mud wrestling pit. Aang was surprised that June didn't kick them out of her establishment after that happened, but she did confine them to their hotel rooms like naughty children. Aang didn't mind so much. This allowed them to contemplate their place in the uinverse, and Aang to contemplate his love for Katara.

After his escorts left that night, he spent an hour or so staring out into the moonlit sky, thinking of her and wondering if she had read his letter yet. He was almost ashamed that he had given it to her. Almost.

Then again, he wanted her to know. She was always trying to understand him; he owed it to her to help her with that. He also wanted her to know what was truly in his heart and how he wanted to manifest it through his body. For her, and only her.

They arrived back in the Southern Water Tribe on the morning of the last day of separation. In the men's camp, Hakoda was there waiting for them. Iroh had come back with the young men, and Zuko and Sokka showed him the Grand Hall's kitchen where he could begin preparing the tea and confections.

Aang stayed with Hakoda who welcomed him with open arms and a wide accepting smile.

Aang couldn't help but feel fond affection for the man before him. Granted, he was different, but he was a good and honest man who loved his family. Save for Gyatso, he was also the closest thing Aang knew to a father. Aang smiled inwardly, marveling at his own transformation. Hakoda used to make him nervous. He also wondered if he would ever fully understand him. Now, Aang felt very differently about the wise and gentle Chief.

Hakoda ushered him inside his igloo and invited him to sit on the skins strewn about the floor.

At one time this would have bothered Aang, but resources were scarce in the icy South Pole; animals weren't, and Aang had come to respect this simple truth.

"I trust you had a good time with Zuko and Sokka?" Hakoda asked as he handed Aang some tea.

Aang chuckled. "Yeah, it was fun. Different, but fun." He didn't elaborate on the trouble Sokka had gotten them into with the surly Madame June.

"Good. I have something for you." Hakoda produced a large folded white cloth. "This is the blanket for your ceremony." He set it before Aang. "This blanket symbolizes your hopes for the future. What I want you to do now, on this night before your wedding, is think about what you really want. What are your hopes for the future? Do you want children? Love? Great Sex?" Hakoda smiled at Aang knowingly.

Aang laughed a little and Hakoda couldn't help but join him.

"We like to have fun, don't we Aang? And that's good, but this is also serious business. This blanket symbolizes all that you want from your marriage. So think about it, and then ask. Ask the Great Spirit. Some call Him the Universe. It doesn't matter; you pray to the same Force." Hakoda stood and took his cup of tea with him. "I will give you a moment alone with your prayers. Then, when you are done asking, touch the blanket, and impart all your hopes onto it as well."

And Aang was left alone with the blanket. He fingered it gently. It was very simple, plain white and made of the softest spun cotton. But its simplicity was part of its charm, its beauty, and was necessary for the purpsose it would serve; the purpose of embracing a couple in love. He smiled; he knew the elder women of Katara's village had taken many hours weaving it. He would have to be sure to thank them. His mind drifted to Katara, and he thought of everything about her that he loved, and everything that he wanted from a life with her.

And he placed his hands on the blanket as he poured his prayers into the Universe who Hakoda called the Great Spirit.

A minute or two after he was done, Hakoda entered. He was carrying something different with him.

It was a drab blue folded cloth. "Aang, this is the cloak that will cover you as you enter the consummation hut. It symbolizes your old life, your sorrows, your fears, and your sins."

Hakoda kneeled, noticeably more somber than he was when describing the significance of the white blanket. He set it gently before Aang. Then he walked over to the pot and washed his hands and chanted a little before retrieving the white blanket.

"I had to cleanse myself before touching your blanket, for I had before handled your cloak. I didn't want the sorrows of your past to contaminate the hopes of your future. That is what this cloak is, Aang: sorrow. You must let go of the sorrow of your old life as much as you can before starting on your new one.

"So I will leave you alone with your sorrow. Come to terms with it. Acknowledge it, and then let it go. Release it onto the cloak before you. " Again Hakoda stood. "I suspect this will take you some time, so I am going over to Bato's for an hour or so. His igloo is just across the way. Leave the cloak here when you are done and join me there."

Once again, Aang was left alone, and surprisingly, as he stared at the blue blanket, something gripped him. Something very much like _sorrow_. He swallowed uncomfortably, and then he closed his eyes, thinking, remembering.

He thought of his faults. He thought of the day he ran. He thought of his people; all dead, and all because of him. He thought of the 100 years war, the lives lost and the children without fathers and mothers. Despite how he had beat himself up before, despite the guilt he had suffered over the years, it came on him again, like a suffocating avalanche, churning him, wrenching him from the inside and pressing in on him from the outside. It threatened not to release him. For the longest time Aang believed it wouldn't. For the longest time Aang believed he deserved it.

And he wept because of it.

He wept.

# # #

Hakoda and Bato noted that Aang was taking longer than suspected, so the Chief went to check on his son in law to be. When Hakoda entered the hut, he found Aang openly weeping, his head in his hands. His tears were flowing freely onto the blue cloak before him, inking its surface a darker blue.

The Chief suspected what was happening to him and made no move to try to understand the depths of his grief. He knew he couldn't. All he could do was support him, encourage him to ask for forgiveness, forgive himself, and let it go.

The strong Chief gently wrenched Aang's hands from his temples and attempted to place them onto the blue cloth in front of him.

"Let it go," Hakoda insisted.

Aang shook his head, resistant, his hands recoiling.

"You must," Hakoda urged him. His voice was firm and gentle at the same time; the voice of a true leader. "You must, Aang," he told him.

At long last, whether through exhaustion or relinquishment, the boy's hands fell onto the drab blue cloth.

Then Hakoda quickly turned Aang around and pulled him fully into his arms. "I think you see now, my son," he told Aang as his weeping started to die down. "You see now why I insisted you do this. It was not just for me, not just for my daughter or my tribe. It was also for you."

**If you're really interested in my take on the Bachelor party, read "Avatar Aang's Big Bachelor Bang." Just be warned I am in the process of revising it and separating it by chapter. I should have it done by 3/1/2013. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The wedding chapter. Next chapter is the lemon, so enjoy the T rating for as long as it lasts people. The shamans blessing...ehh, it flirts with the M rating, but its only a paragraph. You'll see what I mean. You be the judge. **

Katara's hands trembled as she opened Aang's letter the morning of her wedding. Meguma was coming with her blue cloak soon, and she would have to transfer her sorrows and concerns onto it. One of these concerns had to do with her and Aang. Specifically, their physical relationship, or rather lack thereof. True, his people had different views on sex, and he had told her it was mainly due to this, but there was a part of her that was worried it might continue even after their vows were said.

When she opened that letter, however, her conerns and her world changed. She couldn't believe what Aang had written, her sweet, loveable, shy Aang! The thoughts he conveyed to her were clear,raw, unapologetic and fervent. He described in detail dreams he had had about her, where he wanted to kiss her and touch her...

Suki had come by to check on her and when the warrior caught her unaware.

Katara felt like a child with her hand in the cookie jar, she jumped an inch off out of her chair and flushed a brilliant hue of red that her tan skincolor didn't do her any favors concealing.

Suki chuckled at her. "What did Aang say to you in that letter, Katara?"

Katara cleared her throat and folded it, her hands fumbling with embarresment. "Some really, really, personal stuff."

Suki smiled but didn't press her.

Katara stopped reading at that point. She was almost done anyway, and the urge it was causing in her flesh wouldn't be satisfied for many hours to come. But the letter did give her one less thing to transfer onto the blue cloak, her fear that Aang would never overcome his shyness and take her with any measure of passion.

The letter proved that he would, and that he was in fact very eager to. When Gran Gran presented her with her cloak, Katara imparted her sorrows onto it with a somewhat more cheerful affect that Meguma would have preferred. Kanna didn't seem to mind. She smiled at Katara as she took the cloak and folded it carefully. Katara thought she looked at least twenty years younger. Kanna then handed it to Meguma who would keep it for the blanket ceremony later. Meguma cleansed Kanna after she handled the cloak, and Kanna gave her a short bow of respect.

The two elder women retreated to a corner of the hut to don their spiritual clothing and share a light breakfast of Salmon and tea.

"We should all probably start getting ready," Toph noted. Her ability to note embarresing reactions, or anything really, was severely impaired by her thick boots. "It's going to take extra long for me beccause I can't see a damned thing."

"Oh, Oh, you should bathe and let us start on your hair!" Ty Lee exclaimed to Katara, ever exuberant. "I have been practicing traditional Southern Water Tribe braiding on my hair for weeks now!" Grinning wildly, Ty Lee removed a hair wrap she had been wearing to reveal a rather wacky braid coiled onto her head like a tight and angry snake. Two tiny braided and looped tendrils hung from the sides of her head and joined at the edges of the larger coiled braid.

"It looks like you're wearing a basket on your head," Mai deadpanned.

"I like it," Toph remarked, shrugging.

Ty Lee dissolved into a fit of laughter that incapacitated her onto the floor.

The rest of them were used to Toph's blind jokes.

"We're all going to have to re-do our hair anyway." Suki reached over and uncoiled Ty Lee's elaborate plates with a flick of her wrist. "Katara's the bride, so she gets first dibs on the bath."

Katara found rest and relaxation into a tub made of closely fit animal bones. She was dried and sat in front of the mirror and Ty Lee and Suki jabbered as they fixed her hair. Aang liked her hair long and flowing, so that was the way she left the bulk of it, but in honor of her heritage, she let Ty Lee weave seven tiny braids interlaid with sparkling blue ribbon and beading into her hair. Suki did her makeup, which she kept light but enhancing. The necklace Aang had given her, which depicted the symbols of air and water, rested on her breastbone. Long blue and white beaded earings swept down onto her shoulders. When her maids were done Katara looked very much like a Southern Water Tribe bride, but also a better version of herself.

Everyone waited to fit into their dresses until hair and makeup were finished on all of the girls, and Katara sat there in her robe, watching her servants prepare themselves. Mai helped Toph, who did a fair job of curtailing her attitude and taking the preening for Katara's special day. When this was done they assisted Katara into her dress.

It was made of the softest white leather. It had long sleeves that fell lightly off the shoulder, and the bodice was fitting and embossed with blue beading, feathers, and other threaded accents. The sweeping hyde skirt was flowing and quit just at the ankle. It was dramatic, but not so full that she couldn't dance or move in it. The bottom of the skirt was adorned with a generous beading design that depicted the waves of the ocean. Blue threading, beading and feathering also accented her waist in a V; the effect was a very native and breathtaking dress. Her servants assisted her into her boots, which were white with similar blue beading and trim; they had a slight heel to them made of elk bone.

The bridesmaids dresses were also made of white tanned leather with blue accents, but the bodices covered their shoulders and the skirts quit just below the knees. The girls' boots were identical to Katara's, except that they were longer to compensate for their shorter skirts.

The rest of the village's men and the women had been reunited. Only Katara, Aang, and those in the wedding party were kept separate until the bride and the groom joined each other, as was tradition. Katara knew that Aang, her father, Sokka, and Zuko were waiting for her at the alter of the water Temple, which was a few hundred feet away from her and her servant's igloo. Katara could already hear the drums and the chanting beginning outside.

She peered out of the window of her igloo to see the four ritual fires already lit. Many warriors were in costume, dressed as ravens, seals, elk and fish performing a spirit dance. The whole village was gathered comfortably on the sidelines, enjoying the colorful costumed spectacle. But the performance also had a purpose: it was necessary to frighten the evil spirits away from the tribe and the wedding and let the couple begin their lives in a pure environment. The spirit dance had to be performed for at least an hour before the start of the wedding ceremony to frighten away as much negative energy as possible.

"Look at that!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she glanced over Katara's shoulder at the dancing warriors outside. "That is so neat! Do your people always dance like that?"

Katara smiled, feeling a light flutter of pride in her chest. "Not always. It's a special dance, a spirit dance, to keep the area free of evil spirits. There are lots of other dances. Ones for good hunting, good luck..."

"Good sex," Toph interjected bluntly, and then before anyone could remark "What does it look like Katara? I can't see with my feet in these boots and all of this ice."

"Kind of like Aang when he danced, but imagine him dressed like a fish or a bird and dancing around a fire."

"I think bird would fit him better," Suki decided. "He likes to fly after all."

"All of you come away from the window," Meguma, who had been a silent fixture in the hut for most of the morning, grumbled sternly. "It's time for you all to receive your final blessing. The spirit dance is nearly finished and then you must pass through the ritual fires into the water temple. There we will unite the bride with the airbender."

The girls stopped prattling. Even though Katara was the only one who fully understood the elder's status, Meguma held an aura of power about her that caused many to naturally listen and be silent.

"All of you," Meguma instructed, using her cane to gesture in before her, "Kneel here and receive your mark."

The girls fell into line and got onto their knees. Meguma began to chant a low and reverent leid that spoke of the moon, the waves, the ice and the animal spirits that lived died and were re-incarnated so that the Water Tribe could continue to hunt and live. With each verse she placed a simple swath of blue paint made from snowberries across the forehead of each servant. When her song was almost complete, she came upon Katara.

For the first time in a long while, Katara saw the old woman smile. Then she swathed her forehead with the blue paint and dotted the areas below her eyes with the same substance. She placed her hand on Katara's forehead and said a special blessing for the bride.

This complete, Meguma retrieved her cane, cleansed her hands of the paint, and peered outside of the igloo.

The spirit dance was almsot complete. Meguma turned and addressed the girls: "The servant of honor walks on the right hand side of the bride. I will walk to her left in place of her mother, since Kya is now with the Great Spirit. The other three of you, line up before us. The order matters not, except for Kanna, of course, who takes the place of honor in the back of the party."

Mai went first, followed by Ty Lee and then Suki.

Katara and her two escorts went last. A cheer went up from the village as the bridesmaids and Katara walked through the path of the ceremonial fires. The warriors who had been dancing moved to the sidelines and began to chant a hymn of good fortune and fertility for the bride. The drums got louder.

The little girls looked upon Katara with a mixture of astonishment and admiration. They clapped their hands and rushed to the front of the gathered villagers, who all stood and bowed shortly to Katara. Their mothers waved at Katara. Everyone looked so happy; the happiest she had seen any of them in years.

Katara raised her head and she felt another swelling of pride.

Toph squeezed her hand supportively. The earthbender was also smiling.

# # # #

Aang fidgeted nervously with his hands and his formal deep orange robes as he awaited his bride's entrance. His eyes darted ths way and that, admiring the columns and the sculpted ice flowers that adorned the beautiful room. Zuko and Sokka were standing at his left. He had tried, but after many internal battles, Aang decided that he just couldn't pick one over the other for his best man, so he ended up having two. Hakoda and Pakku were sitting cross legged at the alter, along with the village's head Shamun, a tall and muscular but elder man named Taquoom from the Northern Water Tribe. He was known for his deep connection with the spirit world and his liberal views on women's issues; all things considered, he fit much better into the Southern Water Tribe than the North. He also had a somewhat more cheerful disposition than Meguma. The tribe called him "Father."

When Aang heard the ritual drums get louder, Zuko lit a fire at the altar, and Taquoom placed a pot of ritual tea over the fire to brew. He chanted repeatedly as the sacred liquid began to boil. Hakoda opened a vial and tipped a little of the promised painkiller into the concoction to prepare the couple for the tattooing ceremony.

Sokka set a cloth before Aang and unfurled it. All of the necesssary tattooing supplies were still present inside.

Aang saw Iroh enter in through the side of the temple and flash him a thumb's up. He had spent the morning putting the finishing touchs on the cake and his tea, but didn't want to miss the ceremony. He took a seat near the front and in the middle, cross legged on one of the many animal skins spread over the ice.

Soon the grand doors opened, and Mai was the first one through. She paused there, waiting for the rest of the village to pour in though the side doors and take their seats. Aang saw Zuko wave to her cheerfully out of the corner of his eye.

It only took a minute for the village to seat themselves on the skin covered floor. Aang thought the village moved very much like a well-oiled machine as the families poured in, seating themselves on the fur. A young woman sat next to Iroh; Aang noticed that she was without a necklace. He also noticed that Iroh wasted no time in flirting with her.

The warriors, still in costume from the spirit dance filed in along the back and the sides of the temple. They began to chant and play their drums with the same beat they used to chase away the evil spirits. And then Mai move the first down the aisle, proceeded by Ty Lee and Suki and then...Katara. His Katara.

She could make anything look good, even animal skin, but this dress made her look breathtaking. She was a credit to her people. She looked very much like one of them, a piece of her beautiful and exotic culture that had almost been lost. And yet, she looked very much like herself, like the woman he loved. Their eyes met, she smiled at him, and for a moment the rest of the world melted away.

Toph and Meguma escorted her to her place across from Aang at the altar. Aang bowed to her shortly, and she returned his bow, the top of her dress opening to reveal the faintest shadow of her beautiful tan cleavage.

Aang swallowed to stamp down his anticipation.

"People of the South Pole!" Hakoda entreated. "I welcome you to my daughter's wedding. Peace on all of you."

"Peace onto you as well, Great Leader," his people returned in unison.

Hakoda sat down.

Taquoom stood in his place "People of the Water, we unite to join one of our daughters to the Avatar, a native of the Air. But through rites and respect, he has proven himself one of us. Therefore, he is now a man of the Water as well." Taquoom stooped and picked up a beautiful and large tea cup made from seal bone. "As is known, we are created male and female by the Great Spirit. His will is the Universe and so He is the Universe. We are created to come together, produce children, and support each other in times of pleasure and pain. Thus it is through His will that these two have chosen each other that they may be consummated into one flesh and one spirit."

Taquoom stooped and set the tea before the couple. "I offer you this tea to drink. If you are still willing to join yourselves to each other, then drink of it."

Katara and Aang reached for the cup at the same time, but Aang withdrew his hands shortly. "You go first," he told her, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Katara blushed and reached for the cup. She brought it to her lips, never taking her eyes from Aang. He swallowed again. He couldn't help but notice the beautful way her mouth clung to the brim of the ceremonial cup. She handed it to him, and he drank without a moment's hesitation.

The couple bowed to each other.

Meguma approached the altar and touched the two roughly on the crown of their heads. "We ask sister Yue, sorrowful virgin who never knew the depths of love, to bless this couple with fertility. Bring the power of the moon, who has sway over women, into alignment with the couple's desire for each other, that they may conceive. May Katara have gentleness, patience, and love for her children and her husband always. "

The crowd stood. "Praise to our sister Yue!"

Now it was Taquoom's turn, and he touched the crown of the couple's heads, a little lighter than Meguma had. "Since creation, man has always desired woman. So it has been, and so it should continue. We pray for this now. We ask the Great Spirit for a raging desire within Aang's loins, that he may wake many mornings hard and throbbing and full of need for Katara! May he be like the love-sick polar bear dogs, ever wailing and begging his mate for more! May he suck every ounce of pain from Katara's skin, as though he has not eaten in days! May they bring each other many nights of passion, such that they wake the neighbors..."

Now Aang thought he had been through every crazy tradition the Southern Water Tribe had to offer by then. But, clearly he was wrong about that. So. Very. Wrong. And since he was not allowed to speak during this part of the ceremoy, all he could do was sit there, redder than Zuko's royal dress, staring down at the empty tea cup, while Taquoom carried on like a dirty old man...

He noticed Sokka reaching behind Taquoom's back for a little of the tea Hakoda had spiked. There was no alcohol in it, only a mild pain reliever, but at this point Sokka didn't care. He was desperate for drugs; and it was better than nothing. Out of the corner of his other eye he caught Iroh with this hand over his mouth, his eyes brimming with mirth. The woman he had been flirting with smiled next to him. Across the way Ty Lee's jaw had completely unhinged, and Mai and Toph's eyes were as large as saucers. Suki was visibly biting her lip.

The only one who did not seem troubled was Katara, who kept her head bowed and eyes closed as though this was the holiest of blessings. But then again, Aang had to remind himself, for her this _was_ holy. After all sex and love were one in the same in the Southern Water Tribe, to quote Hakoda. So when Taquoom was asked aloud for Aang to have a dozen erections a day, and for Katara to satisfy them in every way imaginable, he was praying for a marriage of great love.

At long last Taquoom's sexually depraved rant concluded, and the people cheered. Taquoom nodded approvingly. "According to our traditions, the marriage is complete, provided a successful consummation, which shall be the determination of myself, Meguma and the males in Katara's family. However, Aang and Katara wish to include an Air Nomad tradition of nuptual tattoos. Meguma and I will now assist the people, so that all may have their turn viewing the process up close. We, the people of the Water, consider ourselves privileged to witness a tradition that the world has not seen in over 100 years. Praise be to the Great Spirit!"

"All praise is naturally His!" the people said in unison, and then they got into line, so they could file by and see the nuptual tattoos up close.

Aang took Katara's hands in his. She had drawn the circled arrow that resembled the clouds onto her hand so Aang would have an easier time completing the tattoo, just as he had had Zuko do on the back of his shoulder. He didn't trust Sokka's art skills.

He gently kissed the design. He loved those hands. Then he drew the needle, sterilized it, inked it and pierced her skin. Katara winced a little until she got used to the feel of the needle. "I claim you as my own," Aang whispered. He was close to tears as he spoke. Katara was finally his, and she was all he had ever wanted; he was overcome with happiness, "To love and to hold for all eternity. I claim you with this mark. I am sorry for the pain I am giving you, and the pain I will cause you throughout the years. But when you see this mark, remember that I love you always..." Aang swallowed thickly against his emotions. When he finished he placed a small dressing on her. Their eyes met. Another rare magic moment happened between them.

Katara blushed.

Aang fought the urge to kiss her. Instead he kissed her bandaged hand. "It is my hope that I will cause you greater measures of joy."

Aang then turned and presented his new wife with his shoulder. His airbender robes moved easily so Katara could ink the design into his flesh. "I claim you as my own..." she began as the needle pierced him.

Meanwhile, the tribe moved in single file past the couple so they could steal a glance at this ancient Air Nomad tradition. The Water Tribe was no stranger to tattoos, but they were not used in wedding ceremonies. The tattoos were usually not of arrows, but stylized tribal symbols.

After stealing a glance at the couple, the joyful members of the Water Tribe people were led into the great hall, where the reception and food was waiting for them.

Aang's tattoo was completed as the last guest filed past.

# # # # # #

"I forgot to warn you about the shaman's blessing," Katara told Aang sheepishly after they had been seated in the great hall, "They tend to be very explicit."

Toph overheard her "Zuko's drunk Uncle can be _explicit_. That my dear was _pornographic_."

Katara frowned.

"I thought it was awesome," Mai said, a wide grin breaking across her face. "Seriously, where can I get a blessing like that? Zuko's been so busy and I've been so tired lately we both need it!"

At that a large bang shook the head table, followed by several smaller ones that jolted the silverware. The wedding party looked over to see Sokka's forehead repeatedly thrashing the wood in front of him.

"Sokka, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get the _wrong _out of my head," the warrior looked up at Aang morosely. The painkillers were interacting with the alcohol he had taken right after arriving in the great hall, leaving his eyes glossy and his head foggy. "There's just so much of it!" Then he vomited onto Aang's shoes.

Zuko left to get a towel.

The wedding party changed places so that Suki could nurse Sokka back to health with the aide of water, sea prunes, and meat. Aang enjoyed a feast of seaweed soup, cheese, and yogurt. Several members of the tribe kept trying to serve him fish, which he kept passing to Katara and Sokka. Thankfully, Hakoda had caught on that he didn't eat sea life despite earlier misconceptions.

Iroh served his cake and tea amidst a lot of fanfare. His skill with tea was legendary, and his cake lived up to the hype as well. He had even managed to dress his Earth Kingdom confection with a light blue icing upon which dark blue fish and waves played. The newlywed couple took the first bites to scores of applause, and then the dancing began. Aang had spent months learning the more traditional tribal dances and he executed them perfectly. Then again, the Airbender had a natural propensity for dancing.

Despite all of the attention he got from his fancy footwork, it was the slow dances he enjoyed the most. Then, he got to hold his bride close to him. As always, she felt wonderful in his arms, and he buried his face in her flowing hair that was streamed with a few tiny braids.

He inhaled her scent a couple of times, but had to stop because of the reaction it was causing in him. He didn't know how much longer he would have to wait for the blanket ceremony, he didn't know how much longer he _could_ wait. And as the day wore on, Aang became very impatient. At long last he whispered "When will your people start preparing you?"

Katara giggled. "Soon. The moon has to come up first."

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BLANKET CEREMONY AND THE LEMON. It won't be until halfway through the chapter, and as promised, I will mark it appropriately with LEMON STARTS HERE/ENDS HERE so all who want to skip are welcome. Thanks again for following me. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: This is the Lemon/Sexually explicit chapter. It starts about halfway through, so if you want to experience the pure cultural aspects or story without the explicit sex, you are welcome to read until my warning, which looks like this: LEMON STARTS HERE. **

**Disclaimer: I am NOT responsible for corrupting you. Feel free to read or not to read this chapter in its entirety as you see fit. But take responsibility for your actions. **

**Double Disclaimer: This is my first Lemon, ever! I gave it my all, but if it sucks..my apologies. Also, this chapter is long. Its kind of a monster. Sorry.**

**On with the story**

It felt surprisingly warm for a summer day in the Southern Water Tribe, even into the late afternoon. Aang remembered thinking this as he left the great hall with Katara to walk to the edge of the village where the ice met the ocean. But maybe it was because he was arm in arm with his bride and Katara made him feel warm and happy no matter where they were. The wedding party walked to the sides of them and the village followed behind. Aang thought that the snow looked like drifts of diamonds and crushed pearls. The broad and beautiful white blanket perfectly absorbed the shades of orange and purple that spread across the sky.

It was sundown, dusk at last. Aang couldn't wait. He'd been dancing for the past five hours at his reception and though he'd had a great time, he was eager to be alone with his beautiful bride. His Katara.

But the Water Tribe had their traditions, and though some of them were embarrassing, off, and, completely "wrong" according to Sokka, these were his people now too. And everything they did had been executed with love, fathomless joy, and a heaping amount of good will. Who could be upset about that?

One more ritual remained before the blanket ceremony. Bringing up the moon, or "Sister Yue" as the Southern Water Tribe had taken to calling her. She was the sorrowful virgin of the skies, and thus her silver light was necessary in order for a virgin bride to be taken properly.

It was the job of the women to perform a dance dedicated to fertility and the power of women, a final public blessing before the blanket ceremony, before the wedding party separated from the Tribe.

Aang kissed Katara's hands and she left him to go with her bridesmaids, who stood on four giant "dancing drums" facing the ocean. Throngs of the Southern Water Tribe Women were seated behind them.

The warrior drummers sat behind the women and began their cadence which was slow and insistent. Katara and her maids began the story of Yue, which was told in dance form through specific movements. A waving of the arms sideways meant "waves," flailing the fingers meant "fire," and so on and so forth. Katara shifted her weight through the movements like she had through bending stances. This dancing was very much like bending, Aang thought as he watched her, enchanted.

All in all it was a slow dance, meant for sustainability. Sunset and moonrise took about an hour all together, and that was a lot of dancing. As the girls feet hit the dancing drums, they sounded in time with the others, echoing across the icy tundra and the ocean.

As night began to descend on the land, Aang recalled something Hakoda had told him the night before his wedding: _I'll tell you a secret Aang. Women are extremely powerful creatures. They have a naturally stronger link to the elements, to the earth, and to the spirits than men do because they create life. It__'__s why the Great Spirit made them of slighter build, to try to balance out what was given to them versus what was given to men. But it was not enough. The women remain stronger. That is why the Northern Water Tribe does not permit them to use waterbending for battle and places other restrictions on their behavior__.__ The North believes in guarding and tempering this power, for if women were to realize it to the fullest, it would throw off the balance of the world. But in the Southern Tribe, we believe that if a woman is properly loved she will naturally balance her power and live as she was created: to love, to give birth, and to unleash her power only when necessary. Sister Yue, the sorrowful virgin of the sky, imbues our women with her power. You will see at the moon ceremony, where we welcome Sister Yue, the power of the moon and of women. Your bride and her servants will dance on the giant drums as the Tribe faces the ocean. The other women and little girls will join them and sing in unison behind her. The elder women will sing. All the men may watch, but must remain silent. This is a time for women, a last public blessing for your bride and the women of the Tribe before you join your body to hers. _

Aang thought Yue had never been brighter, her presence shedding silver ribbons on the surface of the serene, midnight ocean. The moonlight bathed Katara as she danced. The fringe on her traditional dress swirled, and a soft and drifting snow began to fall, dotting her dress and hair with tiny white diamonds. She resembled a spirit, a powerful being that Hakoda told him every woman was capable of becoming.

Aang marveled at his luck. How did he land such a beautiful creature?

And then, just when her dance was really looking ethereal, it was stopped by Suki and Ty Lee's fishing net.

Aang stood up reflexively, but he, like Katara, was stopped by the weight of a fishing net. Sokka bound his hands.

Hakoda looked him in the eyes, laughing at the captured Avatar. "Sister Yue is up. It's time to get you ready."

# # # # #

The consummation hut sat on a large snow drift a few hundred feet from the water's edge. It had been constructed by the Tribe's top benders yesterday to accommodate the newlyweds. There were a couple of small huts off to the side where the young couple was taken for preparation, Katara with her bridesmaids and Aang with his servants.

Once inside Zuko eyed Aang critically. "You need to shave."

Aang touched his face. "I just did this morning."

"You need to again," Zuko reiterated. "Trust me. You don't want to tear up your woman's face….or anything else."

Sokka made a choking noise at this.

Finally what the married Firelord was saying clicked, and Aang did. Finished, he ran his hand across his chin and cheeks, checking for smoothness. He also washed his face and a few key areas of his that had gotten sweaty dancing.

When he was properly freshened up, Hakoda fitted him with the promised shorts and sat across from Aang at the fire. Hakoda offered him a cup of tea. "Do you have any questions about what is expected of you?" His father in law asked him. Aang noticed that his voice and demeanor had become very serious. This was no surprise to Aang. They were about to begin the blanket ceremony, the part of the wedding that Hakoda valued most, the part of the wedding that had once freaked Aang out beyond all measure.

It would be a lie to say that having his sexual performance judged so publically didn't bother him a little, but at least Aang understood the purpose behind it now. The blanket ceremony also had great meaning for everyone involved.

For Hakoda it meant assurance that his beloved daughter had a husband who loved her very much.

For Katara it meant a rebirth of her people's culture.

For Aang, it meant letting go. Last night, when he'd touched the cloak at Hakoda's insistence, he felt relief, forgiveness, and a purging of his sin. It felt good. He felt better and freer than he had since that fateful day over 100 years ago when he left the temple.

For Sokka it meant….well….an excuse to get drunk. He looked at his brother in law who was guzzling out of a handsome Earth Kingdom flask Iroh had lent him and trying his best to forget what was about to happen. He couldn't help but smile. Aang supposed everyone's meaning couldn't be deep.

"Aang?" Hakoda reiterated. "Any questions?"

Aang looked at Hakoda. "No. I love her. Tonight I will prove this to you."

"I know you will, son," Hakoda's expression softened. "You should know that when Meguma examined Katara, she was found to have a tear in her hymen. Meguma thinks this happened when she was fighting. Because of this, she may not bleed when you enter her. Do not be alarmed if she doesn't."

Presently the men heard a rustling at the igloo's entrance. Taquoom entered, grinning as he put down his hood. In his arms was the blue cloak Aang had passed his sorrows onto last night. He set it before Aang. "Anything else you would like to confess before you enter your wife's arms? As Hakoda explained to you last night, you must enter your marriage pure."

Aang looked at the drab blue cloak before him and thought for a moment. He tried to summon some of the old guilt that had haunted him for years. Surprisingly, it wasn't there. He shook his head, both in disbelief to his discovery and in negative to Taquoom's question. "No," he said firmly. "I'm ready."

# # # # #

For foreigners Ty Lee, Mai, Suki , and Toph did an excellent job of applying the paint to Katara's body. Toph took Katara's feet and legs, using her sense of touch, while the others prepared the rest of her. Meguma firmly lectured them on how to apply it "Like the ocean waves," she grumbled repeatedly, "not just lines! And make sure you get every inch of her!"

At long last Katara was finished and fitted with her cloak. Ty Lee's eyes brimmed with tears as she put the finishing touches on Katara's hair.

Toph helped her slip into her boots.

Suki was gushing. "Katara, you look so….so…"

"So tribal," Mai finished with a purr. "Seriously, Zuko and I need to come down here more often because you guys sure know how to put the "K" in KINKY…"

"ENOUGH!" Meguma reprimanded. "What is about to happen is very sacred! Katara, since your mother is now a spirit, you may choose one of your servants who may carry some paint and fix it in case it falls out of sorts when you go to the hut."

"NOT IT!" Toph cried out, grinning.

Katara frowned at her. "Why not, Toph?"

The earthbender rolled her sightless eyes, then waved her hand in front of them. "Something just tells me I'm not the most qualified paint fixer. Take Suki. She can see, and she'll keep your brother in line."

Katara couldn't argue with that logic. She bid the rest of her servants good evening and thanked them for being a part of her wedding, but she knew she would see them in the morning. The ceremonies of Southern Water Tribe weddings concluded in one day, but the feasting and socializing lasted for a minimum of three days afterwards. A huge brunch was planned for the next day. Iroh had missed the moon ceremony to get an early start on the breakfast pastries everyone was going to eat the following morning.

Kanna was waiting for her inside of the consummation hut. She gave her granddaughter a light hug and kiss as she entered. Then Katara caught her breath. In the middle of the room was a sumptuous bed of plush skins sprinkled with petals from Earth Kingdom flowers. A circular throng of candles linned the walls of the igloo, providing the low and drifting light. Off to the side was a hearth with a glowing fire to keep the hut warm. A couple of baskets of fruit and other snacks and a pot for brewing tea was set off to the side. It was beautiful, charming, romantic, and everything Katara had dreamed of. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Do you like it?" Suki asked. "Mai and I were in here earlier, putting on some of the final touches."

"It's beautiful. Thank you!" And the two girls embraced. Suki kept her touch light to avoid messing up Katara's paint.

Kanna took out something from a corner of the room: the infamous white blanket. She spread it across the skins. Suki sprinkled some more petals from the Earth Kingdom flowers on top.

Meguma chanted a few times with her ancient rattle above the infamous cloth.

"Any questions, Katara?" Kanna whispered as Meguma completed the rites.

"No Gran Gran," Katara spoke, choking back her tears of happiness.

Just then they heard scuffing outside and the four women stiffened. They knew it was the men.

Taquoom entered first, followed by Hakoda, Sokka, and then Aang.

Their eyes met, and Katara couldn't help but marvel at the mixture of anticipation and apprehension she saw in his.

Silence fell on the igloo. This was holy. This was sacred, and everyone seemed to know it, even the foreigners. Even Sokka managed to keep his intoxicated ranting at bay.

The newlyweds were staring at each other from opposite ends of the igloo, hesitant to speak and smiling awkwardly.

At long last Taquoom said: "Show each other a sign of respect."

Katara closed her eyes and bowed sincerely at the waist to her husband, but Aang fell to his knees and put his head to the floor. He prostrated himself there for several seconds before finding the courage to look up at her with liquid eyes.

Something about the way he humbled himself like that touched Katara deeply. She wanted to pull him up off of the floor and scoop him into her arms right then and there. Thankfully Aang stood up again before the compulsion in her became too great, and they were staring at each other again from across the room.

"Remove your boots," Taquoom commanded.

The young couple did so.

"Now remove your old life. Remove your sorrow."

Aang removed his cloak with a quick flourish, and Katara watched the candlelight dance across his beautiful chest and arms. He certainly didn't have the bulky muscles of a bodybuilder or soldier, but the ones he had were sculpted, sleek, and handsome, and Katara loved the way they jumped under his skin. Her eyes trailed down over his body and she frowned when she saw the waistband. As promised those months ago at dinner, her father had let him wear a pair of shorts. Katara pouted inwardly. No fair.

Presently Katara reached for the clasp on her cloak, and her hand paused there, trembling. She looked at Aang again.

He nodded with encouragement and a hint of something else. Lust perhaps? It gave her the confidence she needed; Katara flashed him a crocked smile and undid the clasp. The cloak of sorrow fell and Suki caught it before it hit the floor.

Aang clenched his jaw, but a squeak of nervousness and wonder still eked out of his throat. She was perfect. Her muscles were slim, sculpted for agility and beauty. Her breasts were round, full and tipped with cinnamon colored nipples; they swayed a little as she kneeled before Meguma for her final blessing. The painted waves stripping her skin made her look exotic, wild, and enticing. Katara raised her head and shoulders proudly as she saw her new husband's eyes grow wide and hungry in the dark.

Suki hovered briefly over Katara, checking her stripes for any smudges. She did a few touchups on Katara's shoulders where her cloak had rested only moments before; then she backed away into the corner respectfully.

Aang kneeled reflexively to Taquoom's request as he felt his heart speed up with anticipation. Once Aang's final blessing was completed the old shaman commanded: "Lay down." He gestured to the white blanket. The two of them did so, but remained separated by a couple of inches.

For Taquoom, it was a couple inches too many. "Put your arms around your wife," the shaman commanded as he and Meguma wrapped the newlyweds in the white blanket.

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

Aang did so and pulled Katara into him. His breath drew quickly inside of him; for the moment their bodies made contact he became vividly aware of the delicious and invigorating sensation of her smooth skin on his. He trembled a little, and then his smiling wife began to nuzzle him, but not just with her nose.

Aang had no idea she could nuzzle with her whole body, but that's what she was doing right then. She moved her hips against him, pressed her breasts to his chest, and rubbed her head under the crook of his neck without hesitation.

His breathing deepened. He was fighting back his moans with every ounce of restraint he had left, which, after 4 years of being madly in love with this woman and being mostly unable to touch her, wasn't much. His body responded very quickly; his manhood swelled to full capacity and throbbed with quick and overwhelming need. He wasn't sure how, but Katara quickly removed his shorts, exposing him fully to the soft curves of her body.

Above them, the holy elders held their hands aloft, chanting and praying repeatedly with their eyes closed. They were appealing to the spirits, to Sister Yue and the Great Spirit for a successful consummation and a happy marriage. They would be leaving momentarily, but for Aang it couldn't come quickly enough especially when Katara reached for him under the white blanket.

Now Aang loved those hands, so when they started to caress his back, his eyes rolled into his head and he arched against her out of instinct. When she moved onto his bottom he reflexively tightened his hold around her body and nuzzled into her neck to suppress his moan of ecstasy, but when she curved around to the front, seeking out his manhood, he gasped and growled into her ear: "Katara, stop!"

"Why?" she crooned.

"They're not gone yet. UHHH!" She had touched him again, just a light brush against his shaft, but for Aang it was too much.

"So?" she giggled.

"Katara, I can't…."he swallowed, trying to formulate his thoughts, "I can barely hold back as it is Katara," he whispered. "You're making it impossible!"

She stopped her teasing caress and put her hands around his waist, but there was no reason why she couldn't stroke his ego "You know husband," she crooned into his ear, "there's so much of you how will I ever take all of you in?"

"I'll be gentle," he whispered back," you know I will be." Given his dwindling self-control, Aang realized he probably shouldn't be looking at the woman he wanted to ravage more than anything in the world, but he wanted to assure her that he meant what he said. So he tore his faced away her neck to look her in the eyes. He wanted to croon words of assurance and love and gingerly touch her face, but when their eyes met, the floodgates of lust burst open wide, washing away those tender intentions. Aang knew that his in-laws and the holy people were still in the hut, but he didn't care. He wanted her. Now.

His mouth crashed against hers and he bunched his hand into her hair to hold her to him. A loud moan of ecstasy rumbled from his throat and the fingers of his opposite hand dug between the blades of her shoulders, pinning her against his heaving chest.

Katara responded by wrapping her legs around him under the blanket, trapping his throbbing erection between their two straining bodies and grinding up against it with her pubic bone.

Aang moaned into her as his tongue traced the silky contours of her mouth and felt the delicious pressure of her eager body rubbing against his erection. Suddenly Aang understood how Hakoda's great grandfather had been able to love his wife in the presence of a watchful elder. He probably couldn't hold back anymore either.

Meguma and Taquoom continued to chant above, somewhat oblivious to the predicament of the two impatient newlyweds below them. Hakoda, however couldn't ignore their eager caresses. He nervously tapped Meguma's shoulder. "Better hurry with the blessings, Mother."

"You can't rush a good blessing, Hakoda!" she grunted with irritation, but Hakoda's warning had snapped her out of her holy trance, for her eyes widened a little when she saw the groping going on beneath her hands. She hurried with the blessing despite herself.

A few minutes later, the elders, Kanna, Suki, Hakoda, and a completely inebriated Sokka left the lovers in peace.

Meguma bent the door closed behind them.

"They're gone," Katara breathed between kisses. Aang descended on her neck when she tore her lips from his. He couldn't keep his lips off of her skin. The snowberry paint had a crisp and slightly sweet taste; it combined with Katara's chemistry to make for a very addicting concoction.

"I know," he whispered into her ear, and he reached down between their bodies to place her hand back on his manhood.

Katara purred again. "So it's OK now?" she giggled, gently acquainting herself with that foreign and eager part of his body. It jumped a little under her slender fingers and she marveled at the different textures. While he was swollen, firm and, from what she could tell a decent size, the skin was soft and smooth, like the finest Earth Kingdom silk. She ran her hand from the tip of him to the root in study, fascination and lust. She thought something was different about him, perhaps he had less skin than some of the patients she'd seen as a healer? But she shook off the observation; less skin certainly wouldn't affect his ability to pleasure her. He was still hard, throbbing and definitely willing; that's all that was needed for a great sex life. "Your skin," she whispered, "it's so soft ."

Aang smiled against her neck. "So is yours" and his tongue traced the lines of her ear before claiming her mouth once more. As their tongues met and they fell into a rhythm he felt Katara's hand leave his manhood and grip his, gently guiding it down to her groin.

He stopped her and smiled.

Katara looked at him, confused. "I thought you might want to touch me," she sounded a little bit hurt.

The tender intentions returned to Aang, and his hands stroked her face. "My love, I do want to touch you," as he spoke his knuckles trailed lightly from her face to her collar bone, hovering there to lightly caress her skin. He smiled at her, then broke eye contact to nuzzle her neck once more. "But women aren't like men; I just want you to be ready first," and his hand fell lightly on her beast, gently caressing the full and heaving mound.

Katara's eyelids fluttered and she gasped. She swallowed reflexively at the sudden wave of pleasure that coursed through her body at his touch. His name left her lips in a breathy moan.

Encouraged, he increased the pressure on her just a little, then trailed his fingers lightly over the beautiful cinnamon nipples he'd admired from afar.

His touches were divine, but so light they were teasing. She wanted more. She arched into his touch and then put her hand fully on top of his, pressing it against her.

"All right," Aang whispered, fully cupping her breast, his hungry fingers smearing the waves that banded her. His mouth descended on the other instinctively, lapping the smudged paint from her breasts. He nuzzled against them while Katara moaned her approval. "You are _so_ beautiful," he cried against her skin. "_So beautiful_…" His hands swept down over the smooth surface of her stomach, his tongue following closely behind.

He made it to the hollow of her hip and his hand rubbed a trail to her bottom, which he gently squeezed. Katara writhed beneath him. As she moved her hips up toward him instinctively, the candlelight glinted off the ceremonial waves painting her body, and he was reminded of the sand shifting below the waves at high tide. He felt like a wave himself crashing over her, insistent and powerful. The feeling did wonders for his ego and desire which manifested itself in the near painful beating of blood in his manhood.

He moaned out loud, massaging her beautiful bottom a couple of times before smoothing his hand around her hip to her shapely thighs. His tongue descended on where his hand had been only seconds before, applying gentle licks and nibbles to the inside of her thigh, a few inches shy of her groin. Her servants had waxed her a couple of days before, leaving her skin incredibly silky and touchable. He also caught a whiff of something coming from her womanhood; it was like Katara, but a stronger version. He wanted to look, to touch her. His body was silently screaming at him to do so, but he reminded himself he had to wait until the end. The men of her Tribe had warned him: she had to be ready first. His job was to make her ready. He kissed her hip for quite some time, delighting in the unique feel of her before moving to the inside of her opposite thigh. His ministrations melted the painted waves within a few minutes, leaving only her sumptuous tan Water Tribe skin. Shudder after shudder wracked her body; she cried his name in a broken litany.

Aang started to move towards her knees when Katara cried out in a mixture of pleasure and disappointment. "AANG!" she gasped when he started to nibble his way down her leg.

He looked down at her, his grey eyes lidded, swirling, and sexy like a storm. His cheeks and muscles were smudged with blue. She saw his manhood, shadowed and twitching in the dark as he shifted to regard her. She wanted it, she wanted him.

Katara moaned. "Touch me," she pleaded. "I need you."

The airbender closed his eyes under a brief tremble before settling next to her. He slowly trailed his hand up from her knee to her pubic mound where only a thin strip of curly down had been left. Hair removal had become fashionable in the Southern Water Tribe, at least according to the two escorts he'd hung out with at June's. He'd just never expected Katara to do this. Nevertheless, it made what he was about to do easier.

His fingers lightly touched the thin strip, then dipped into the crevice below it as he'd been told by numerous advisors. There he found a soft and twitching mound of flesh that seemed to swell when his fingers made contact with it. It was so , so soft; he wondered if this is what Katara had been talking about when she remarked the same thing about him earlier.

Katara cried out, "Oh!" she gasped, her chest heaving. "Oh Aang, Oh Sweetie, don't stop!"

Aang had no intentions of stopping. Despite its size and different shape, the nodule of flesh seemed very similar to his manhood. It became larger with each stroke of his fingers, throbbed beneath his ministrations and brought forth the most wonderful reactions in his beloved Katara. He gently took it between his index finger and thumb, pinching it gently several times. After a few minutes of this he paused to tenderly stroke it with his tongue until Katara had practically come up off the bed and was writhing desperately on the white blanket, smudging its surface with the infamous blue paint.

Every cry of hers caused a beat of pleasure in his body. He wanted her so badly. His penis was practically hurting it was so swollen with need. The lower half of his body had begun to thrust out of instinct.

He noticed her body tense up, and he thought she might be close to orgasm, but removed his fingers before this could happen to test her entrance. There, collected around the torn hymen and the introitus was a delightful pool of moisture. She was ready. Aang groaned aloud with delight.

"You stopped!" Katara cried. "Aang I was so close. Why did you…"

Without taking his fingers from her heat, he climbed back up to her and silenced her with a kiss. "I want to be the one to complete you Katara," he groaned. "You feel _so ready_, Katara. Are you?"

For an answer his new wife replaced his fingers with the tip of his straining manhood.

The moment he made contact with that sumptuous pool Aang moaned "Oh Katara!" His mouth sealed over hers and before he knew it he was fully sheathed in her heat.

She was everything he thought she would be and more: Warm, wet, welcoming, _pulsing_. And yet there was a spiritual aspect to it too, something that transcended the pleasure and felt like the purest love, because, according to the Water Tribe it was. It was love.

Once again Aang found himself fighting his body. It wanted movement, pleasure and completion. He wanted these things too, but not at the expense of his virgin bride, and she still had to get used to him. He clamped his arms around her and sweat broke out on his forehead with the effort of remaining still.

His effort did not last long. Suddenly, his straining was relieved as he felt her walls squeeze him, over and over again, bringing pleasure and relief to his pulsing organ. He moaned aloud and then asked her how.

"We learn it from the time we are little," his wife whispered. "We're taught to build the muscles inside of us so we can pleasure our men, but I'm not going to do this forever, Sweetie." She faintly licked the tip of his ear "Because I want to _feel_ you. I want to_ feel_ what you can do. You need to move."

Aang looked at her in disbelief. "You're OK?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. It only stung for a moment."

He moaned with joy and gratitude and gave into the demands of his body, demands that he'd tried to suppress for years. Words of love and praise spilled from his throat, broken by moans and lustful cries. Every thrust took them deeper and deeper into the river of desire he'd ached to swim for years, and Katara responded the same. She raised her hips to receive him, Aang thrust into them with unrestrained pleasure. Her nails streaked his back with blood, his hands destroyed the paint on her shoulders. They found their rhythm together; they moved in perfect harmony. They moved like the waves and the shore.

Katara's pleasure peaked first, and Aang noted that when it did a gorgeous flush of crimson spread across her cheeks and chest. He was about to remark on her beauty when he felt very strong convulsion engulf his organ and pleasure that paralyzed his tongue. He collapsed on top of her, panting and completely undone.

They panted there in the aftermath for a moment, speechless disbelieving that they had finally made love. It was Katara who moved first. She favored him with a smile of complete satisfaction. "Oh Aaaanngg," she purred and nuzzled lovingly into his chest. "You were so…so mmmm." She finished her sentence by nuzzling him again, this time with her whole body.

Aang chuckled and put his arm around her to encourage the cuddling. He kissed the top of her head. "That was amazing!"

Katara narrowed her eyes at him, and rolled over onto her stomach beside him. She propped herself up on one arm. "What about me, was_ I_ amazing, Aang?"

His gray eyes sparkled at her, and he flashed her a crooked smile. "No. You were spectacular."

She smiled at him. "Well, flattery will get you everywhere with me. And since we're flattering each other…she turned her neck to very obviously regard his manhood. As she suspected while she was touching him his foreskin had been removed, something that wasn't done in the Southern Water Tribe. "I'm surprised you didn't hurt more, husband. It must have something to do with one of your people's traditions."

Aang caught onto what she was asking and laughed as he explained the rite of circumcision. "It happens when the males receive their tattoos."

"What about the women?"

"Their hymens are cut when they receive their tattoos."

Katara blinked a little, shocked. "Your people sure loved pain."

"And yours love pleasure," Aang laughed. "Speaking of your people," he looked at his paint-covered hands, "I'm all blue now, do you think they'll be happy? We don't want the elders declaring our marriage invalid." A sudden thought occurred to Aang; he sat up. "That reminds me, I don't remember touching your back very much."

Katara was already on her stomach so she didn't move, but she allowed her husband to sit up and run his hand along the contours of her shoulders and the rest of her back. Aang's intention had been to give her a nice back rub, but he stopped at the small of her back after a couple of passes. Curious, Katara looked up at Aang to see his eyes fixed hungrily on the point where her buttocks curved into her back. He looked at her as though asking for permission.

Katara giggled and nodded. Then she closed her eyes and felt his hands descend on her bottom, stroking it lovingly, reverently. She heard her husband's breathing deepen for several minutes before he asked in a needy whisper if they could please make love again.

His tribal wife was more than happy to oblige. She raised herself up on all fours and flashed him a sensuous smile over her shoulder. "If you're so worried about touching my back, we'd better make love like this."

Aang was intrigued. "I love you," he told her as he gently framed her hips. "You know that right?" He pulled her beautiful bottom against him and entered her with ease. His hands glided up and down her beautiful sculpted back, making quick work of the painted waves.

"MMM…" Katara responded as the pleasure began to build in her body once again "…and I love you."

**Well let me know what you think. Like I said that was my first time…for writing a lemon. Seriously no pun intended. Thanks again for following.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I come bearing Sukka! I hope you guys like it…and the twist that happens with it. Kataaang later on also. Ok, I know I said I'd only do one lemon…but THEY'RE REALLY ADDICTIVE. So just one more, later in this chapter. But it's really short and a lot less graphic than the last. It is also marked just like the last one was: LEMON STARTS HERE, LEMON ENDS HERE. So feel free to read or skip as you see fit. Last lemon, I promise! **

**Also, I probably will write one more chapter after this one****,**** and then we'll wrap up this little cultural odyssey. Thanks again for following!**

"I don't want to look at my sister's vaginal secretions tomorrow," Sokka admitted to Suki as he stared morosely into the fire he had built a hundred feet away from the consummation hut. "I really, _really_ don't."

"Why are you sitting out here if this whole thing bothers you so much?" Suki asked.

Sokka shrugged. "Iroh asked me to save him a seat. The guy really wants to embarrass Aang and Katara, and he's still too busy baking to be here right now himself. You know, for an old and wise general, he's kind of a dirty old man."

"That or he's just getting into the spirit of things, you know like everyone else," Suki said as she settled down next to Sokka in the snow and watched him turn the empty Earth Kingdom flask over and over again in his hands. Meguma had gone off with Taquoom, carrying the blue cloaks to another fire a few hundred feet away. Suki heard a great cry and ritual chanting as the holy elders threw the cloaks of sorrow into the fire and bowed to it respectfully. The sorrows and sin of the newlyweds' old lives had been destroyed, as was tradition.

Little fires, lean-tos, and stretches of skins started to dot the lawn of the consummation hut. True to Sokka's description, it looked like the entire village was camped outside of a store and waiting for the 70 % off sale.

Hakoda and the other single warriors had headed back to the Great Hall for some gambling and to help Iroh with the meal and tea preparation for the next day.

No sooner had Suki exited the consummation hut than Mai had run by, swiping the remaining blue paint from Suki, leaving her only a mischievous grin for an explanation. Zuko looked confused when Mai grabbed him with her unoccupied hand and quickly dragged him to their guest igloo. Suki quickly figured out what they were about to do, even if it hadn't dawned on Zuko yet.

Ty Lee was performing elaborate acrobatics and body-pretzel twists on one of the giant dancing drums for a bunch of captive Water Tribe children. Toph kept complimenting her on how amazing she looked and which feat was her favorite. Still not used to her blind jokes, Ty Lee put forth a visible effort not to bust up and topple her elaborate stances.

And here Sokka was...being Sokka.

Suki had a sudden compulsion to throttle him. So she did.

"Ouch!" Sokka whined as he rubbed his deltoid where Suki had struck him. "What was that for?"

"Your sister and Aang just had the happiest day of their lives and you're sitting out here brooding and thinking about yourself. The elders look at the blood, or haven't you even been listening?"

"Suki," Sokka entreated, but she whacked him again without hearing another word.

"All you have to do is declare the marriage valid, smart guy," she clarified. "Maybe if you got over yourself a little you'd realize how much meaning this has for your family. When I was there with Katara in the hut, I felt this spiritual power all around me. It's like I could literally reach out and touch the love between her and Aang! It was _so_ beautiful!" Suki burst into sudden tears while Sokka stared, flabbergasted. Despite the fact that they had been together over three years, Sokka had never seen Suki cry. He didn't think the woman _could _cry.

"And the way he bowed to her...it was just so moving!" she managed amidst a loud snort and another gush of tears. "She looked so beautiful with that paint on her! I should be so lucky!"

Sokka knew his jaw had dropped obviously. What he didn't know was how to fix it. He also didn't know how his Earth Kingdom fiancée had gone from the fierce and suspicious foreigner he loved to a Water Tribe minded woman. "You've gone native..." he whispered in disbelief, more to himself than to Suki.

The Kyoshi Warrior glared at him. "So what if I have?!" she fumed, suddenly on her feet. "So some of your people's customs are strange, Sokka. So what? You're not exactly the most normal guy on the planet. It's not the practices that are important, Sokka. It's their meaning, and the _meaning_ is respect and honor. Your tribe knows how to honor each other; you could learn a thing or two from your people, Sokka!"

"Suki," Sokka sulked, visibly hurt.

He was about to hurt more. Hakoda and Iroh appeared before Suki could follow through with her intentions...or her right hook.

""What is going on here?"

The two quarreling lovers looked up to see Hakoda and Iroh approaching them. Hakoda had asked the question while Iroh hung back a step, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Suki stood up. A thought had occurred to her. It was a positively evil thought, but she was determined to teach her fiancée a lesson and get the respect due to her in the process. When in Ba Sing Se, act as they do, and when in the Southern Water Tribe: "Chief Hakoda, we are engaged and your son will not honor me with a proper engagement ceremony!"

Iroh coughed uncomfortably.

Hakoda crossed his arms and frowned at Sokka. "Is that so, Son?"

Sokka dropped the Earth Kingdom flask; it fell with a dull thud onto the skins he'd spread out as a barrier between him and the snow. He literally couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He was too shocked.

After a minute of no answer, Hakoda grew annoyed. "I asked you a question, son. Is this true?"

"But...But..." Sokka stammered, "she's not even a virgin!"

"And whose fault is that?" Iroh laughed, gripping his sides.

"Hey, whose side are you on, Iroh?" Sokka growled at him. "I'm the one out here in the cold saving you a seat..."

"Sokka, you will not speak to an elder that way, and Suki's status as a virgin has little to do with your ability to honor her. As you should know, a non-virgin bride may be honored with an engagement ceremony that includes the paint only. The blanket and the cloaks are then reserved for the wedding and are done in public with a fully clothed bride and groom. You share a kiss under it instead of sex.

"This engagement ceremony can be done in three days, once the celebrations for your sister and Aang are complete." Hakoda's eyes narrowed, focusing sternly on Sokka. "And this WILL be done in three days." He turned away from his rascal to rejoin his warriors back at the Great Hall.

Iroh settled down next to Sokka and presented him with a basket full of leeche nut muffins and snowberry sconces. "Sorry for getting you in hot water."

"I'm sorry I snapped; you're certainly not to blame, Iroh." Sokka took a bite out of a muffin, his blue eyes focusing on his prideful fiancée, who was still standing and glaring down at him. "You know I really don't like you right now," he told her.

Quite pleased with herself, Suki didn't answer him, but she removed something from her pockets: a fluffy ball of cotton. She bent down and gave it to him. "Just put this in your ears tomorrow, smart guy, and say 'the marriage is valid' when it's your turn." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to join Ty Lee and Toph, her lips drawn back into a triumphant smirk.

# # # # #

Katara had long suspected that Aang was seriously into cuddling. She had been right. After their fourth round of lovemaking he'd pulled her into him and kept her there, nestled in the crook of his body where she eventually found sleep.

She woke up in the morning with his left arm securely about her waist and his nose buried in the waves of her hair. When she tried to scoot away, he followed her and pulled her closer, even in his sleep. Katara thought it was very sweet. She turned in his arms to regard his face. Despite his age, it retained an endearing hint of boyishness, which was in line with his personality. These characteristics were enhanced by the small smudges of blue that painted his cheeks, forehead, and lips. He looked as though he'd gotten into his teachers paints and made a mess with them. Of course Katara knew otherwise. That messy face was proof of their consummation and their love; Katara knew just by looking at him that the elders would be pleased. She pressed her body up against his, loving the feel of his skin and muscles against her.

She kissed him lovingly on the cheek, and he groaned awake, his grey eyes fluttering open and immediately smiling when he saw her.

"Good morning, husband," She kissed him on the nose and then proceeded to nuzzle her way around to his neck.

He chuckled as he felt her warm lips on her skin. "You wore me out last night Katara," he groaned. "You'll have to have patience with me today."

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

"I'm a patient woman," she murmured, "but you don't_ feel_ tired to me," she pointed out, referring to his manhood, which, in contrary to the rest of his body, was very awake and throbbing against her hip. She snaked her hand down between them to stroke the tip of his organ, breaking a loud hiss from his throat.

"That happens every morning, Katara, whether or not you're with me," he groaned, his eyes fluttering with the pleasure she caused him. He sighed under her ministrations, enjoying her fingers, which had picked up, very quickly, on what he did and didn't like.

She paused, her blue eyes considering him with a slight frown. "Do you want me to stop?"

Aang's eyes snapped open and met hers. He swallowed and shook his head.

She giggled and returned to her work. "You spent so much time pleasuring me last night, husband. If you're tired, let me pleasure you." She sat up in the bed beside him and gently assisted him to sit up cross-legged.

Curious and intrigued by her directions, Aang allowed his wife to guide him into position. He was equally pleased when she gently slid down on top of him, her moist center embracing him perfectly. He thought she might move up and down the length of him, as she had when she straddled him last night. Instead she remained perfectly still, except for the muscles fitting around him, the muscles that Water Tribe women spent their lives working before marriage. They clamped down on him over and over again, providing just the right pressure and pleasure.

He tried to move his hips a little but she stayed them gently with her hand. "No, Sweetie," she whispered. "You're tired. Let me do this for you."

And so he did. He moaned and cried out words of love, praise, and thanksgiving as the inside of her drove him to ecstasy. He was tired, but not so much that he couldn't kiss her neck or smooth his hands over her skin, where hardly a dab of paint remained.

His passionate response built desire up in Katara. She thought she would just pleasure him, but found herself too needing relief as she heard his cries and saw the absolute ecstasy on his face. "Oh Aang!" she moaned, and soon she was not only squeezing him but moving up and down along his length as well, seeking that blissful contact necessary for her own orgasm.

The two lovers were both very close when suddenly they heard the sound of bending ice. Katara quickly grabbed for the white blanket and threw it about them. With their bodies still connected, Aang threw his arms around his wife and they both stared, panting at the newly formed door and Meguma.

The old woman looked at the two newlyweds for a moment before it dawned on her what was going on. Her eyes widened.

"Just give us ten more minutes?" Aang asked.

Katara giggled in his arms.

A little shocked, Meguma nodded and sealed the door back up.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

# # # #

Ten minutes later, Hakoda, Sokka, Taquoom, and Meguma entered the consummation hut.

Aang donned his shorts and Katara wrapped herself in the white blanket. Meguma examined the blanket and Katara while the males kept their backs turned. She declared Katara a non-virgin by examination.

The white blanket did not contain much blood, but according to Taquoom and Meguma, this was not that important, especially considering Katara's state prior to making love. What the blanket did contain, however, was smudge after smudge of blue. Aang was also covered in splotches of snowberry paint.

All in all, it looked like a successful consummation. Only one detail remained: questioning the bride. This was the duty of the males in her family.

"Tell me daughter, was your husband good to you?" Hakoda began the interview.

"Oh he was wonderful,"Katara gushed, "he was energetic and loving and strong and amorous, like the polar bear dogs during mating season. He couldn't get enough. I thought we'd be up all night there for a while. Not that I minded, I enjoyed it _very much. _You wouldn't believe what he did with his tongue_…._"

And on and on and on Katara went. The more she talked, the more Aang noticed how similar her description of his performance was to Taquoom's blessing the day before. He also couldn't help but feel a stirring of pride. His wife was basically calling him a sex genius in Water Tribe language.

Sokka continued to stand in the corner, idiotically interested in the cracks of the ceiling. Aang noticed a white wisp poking out from one of his ears, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from busting up laughing.

When Katara was finally finished with her recount of their wedding night, Hakoda said: "Well I am convinced. What do you think Sokka? Is the marriage valid?"

Sokka snapped out of his trance and removed the cotton wad. "What's that Dad?"

Hakoda rolled his eyes at his son. "Is the marriage valid?"

For the first time since he entered the hut, Sokka looked at Katara, then back at Aang. Within seconds, he looked positively green. "The marriage is valid," he managed to squeak out before running outside into the snow to vomit.

**Thanks again for following. About one more chapter (epilogue chapter) to go and then that's it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue/close up chapter. Not very long but I think it concludes things nicely. Thanks for reading!**

"We have a valid marriage!" Chief Hakoda declared loudly outside of the consummation hut, his hand lifting Aang's into the air.

The airbender, still smudged with the evidence of his night of passion, smiled awkwardly as the entire Southern Water Tribe rose to their feet, cheering and jumping at the news. Calls and songs rang up from the people. The warriors brandished their spears, beat their drums and chanted. The women and children threw arctic flower petals into the air.

Up front, a grinning Iroh shouted: "Kiss her!"

So Aang did just that. When he deepened the kiss to the demands of Katara's people, Iroh shouted: "Go back inside! Go do it again! Do it a couple of times! We'll wait for you!"

Aang checked him with a laugh and a shake of his head.

The rest of the Southern Water Tribe uttered similar things, some which were much more graphic than the old General's goading. But the newlyweds ignored them and started to make their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Katara kissed Aang chastely before going off to gossip with Toph, Suki, and Ty Lee. Unbeknownst to Aang, she had promised them details.

Sokka and Zuko sat to the right of Aang at another table. Zuko remained preoccupied with his wife Mai, while Sokka poured Aang some tea. "You're yawning too much," the Water Tribe Warrior noted. "You need some caffeine."

"Naah, " Aang said, though he sipped the tea anyway, "I just didn't get much sleep last night!" He grinned proudly at Sokka.

"Ugg, " Sokka groaned, burying his face in his hands. "How did you do it, Aang?" he mumbled through them.

Aang laughed. "I don't think you want me to go into details, Sokka."

"No!" Sokka grumbled, looking at him again. "I mean how _did_ you get through all of this? How _are_ you getting through all of this?"

Aang shrugged. He looked across Sokka to where Zuko was enjoying his breakfast. He was grinning ear to ear, which was unusual for Zuko. Aang also noticed that Mai was snuggled fully against his side and giggling. It was common knowledge that the couple loved each other, but they usually stood at a respectful distance while in public. Their behavior didn't make sense until Aang caught site of it: a small smudge of blue on Zuko's left ear. He laughed inwardly as he nodded toward his other groomsman. "The same way they are, by embracing the culture!"

Sokka stole a puzzled glance at Zuko, then back at Aang. When Sokka still didn't get it, Aang pointed at his ear. Sokka looked at Zuko again, this time focusing on his ear. When Sokka's eyes met Aang's again, they were wide with realization and horror.

"Anyway," Aang chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

Before Sokka could fill Aang in, Chief Hakoda stood up.

"People of the South Pole!" Hakoda announced loudly, "I am a very blessed man! I have a worthy and loyal Tribe, and a daughter whose husband truly loves her…."

Some catcalls and clanging silverware interrupted the chief.

Hakoda couldn't help but laugh. "Yes I wish all of you could have seen the conclusion of the blanket ceremony this morning and witness what I witnessed, but let's just say that I am sure I will be a grandfather very soon!"

More catcalls and drumming interrupted the Chief. Some warriors whooped in the back. Aang felt himself flush.

Smiling, Hakoda put his hand up to silence the ruckus. "At any rate, I am blessed because of all of these things, and more! With my daughter's gracious permission, I will give this announcement early. I have one more thing to praise the Great Spirit for!"

"Oh no," Aang heard Sokka whisper.

"My son, Sokka is engaged! The engagement ceremony will take place three days from now before the elders, and myself, and a special friend of mine who has agreed to represent the males of this young woman's family, since they now rest with the Great Spirit!"

"Praise be to the Great Spirit!" The Great Hall exploded into more catcalls, laughter, and cheering. Several warriors came by to clap Sokka on the back, who was beat red and sweating profusely.

Of course, Zuko and Aang already knew that Sokk and Suki were engaged, so it was no surprise to them. But what the two men hadn't counted on was the rites that would go with this engagement, given Sokka's borderline hostile attitude towards his own culture.

Suddenly a hush fell on the people, and Aang looked up to see Suki being led by Bato to the stage of the Great Hall. Hakoda stepped aside respectfully. Bato stepped forward, his arm in Suki's. He waited until the murmurs died down before announcing: "Today I adopt this daughter as my own for her marriage rites, as she has no father or living males in her family. Therefore, with the blessing of my Chief and the elders, I will ensure that she is properly honored, and judge the engagement ceremony in unison with the elders the following morning."

Aang and Zuko's eyes were on Sokka so fast their necks could have snapped from the movement.

"What's that you said about getting married Earth Kingdom style Sokka?" Aang teased.

# # # #

Three days later, when Sokka and Suki emerged from their own consummation hut, brandished in smudges of blue paint, Aang and Katara grinned at them.

Bato announced: "Sokka may marry my daughter Suki. He has proven that he loves her and took her virginity prior to marriage out of love!"

The people dotting the lawn of their consummation hut cheered.

Mai and Zuko asked if they had any leftover paint.

Iroh told them to go back inside and do it three more times.

Sokka glared at his friends. "I really don't like any of you guys right now," Sokka deadpanned, even as Suki leaned up to kiss him. "I really, really don't."

THE END :)

**TRIBAL ACKNOWLEGEMENTS:**

**I would like to give a shout out to the tribal cultures of the world. I borrowed from many to make this story possible:**

**Pacific Islanders: The dance Katara and her bridesmaids perform to bring up the moon is basically Hula. The movements are generally slow and used to tell a story. The dancing drums is something extra I added****.**

**African Tribes: Taught their girls to perform Kegel****'****s exercises to strengthen their vaginal muscles in preparation for marriage. Today these are encouraged in older women or women who have just given birth). Google them or PM me if you want to learn more about them. **

**Native Americans(Various Tribes): Blanket Ceremony, Katara's Dress, the respect Hakoda and Bato show their kill. Referring to God or the Universe as the "Great Spirit" is also very Native American.**

**OTHER ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**

**Air Nomad Nuptial Tattoos: I cannot take credit for this one. I got this idea from a fanfic by Whirleeq called "Fragile." Please read it; it's on my favorites list. Very minor smut at the end but if you can read my smut you can definitely read this. It's tame by comparison.**

**Katara's Paint: From the episode….wait for it….THE PAINTED LADY! **

**For all those out there who invest a ton of time, love, and communication into their cross cultural marriages to make them work, my heart and respect goes out to you.**

**Mike and Brian of course! For without M and B, these awesome characters would not exist.**


End file.
